Western Knights High School
by shadowroxmysox3
Summary: Yep! Another Sonic High School story! But this is one of the more funny ones. Chapter 12 now is up! OC's welcome!
1. It Starts

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 1-It Starts**

**A/N: What goes on dear readers? Yep, that's right, ANOTHER Sonic High School story. But this one will be different unlike SOME high school stories who completely forget about your character(s) and only mention them once. *Glares at other authors* moving on... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to go to..." Sonic gulped. "_School." _He said it with disgust in his voice. Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Espio, Tails and surprisingly, Shadow where reluctantly heading for the bus stop. One month ago, Tails had received a letter informing them that all of them where to go to a school they had just built especially for Mobians. (I think I spelled that right) called Western Knights High School. But none of them where too thrilled about going.

"Oh just shut it faker, I'm not leaping with joy either but can you just shut up! Your voice is so fucking annoying!" Shadow said. Obviously he was not in the mood to take Sonic's complaining.

"Hey it wouldn't be half as bad if they didn't make us where....these." Sonic motioned to his school clothes. He wore faded blue jeans and a blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. Shadow was wearing black jeans with a small chain on the hip and a black and white hoodie with the sleeves also rolled up and his Sonic Riders goggles on top of his head. (I don't know if Shadow was even in Sonic Riders but I saw a picture with him in Sonic Riders uniform before).Knuckles just wore plain jeans with a white t-shirt and dog tags but had just plain black shoes on. Tails wore tan shorts and a dark blue hoodie with the sleeves left down. Espio wore dark jeans and a red hoodie.

"Yeah well, look what I have to where!" Rouge couldn't where any of her regular outfits because they where not "school appropriate". Rouge was wearing a purple skirt with black leggings with a purple tank top with a black sweater over it. Amy just wore her usual red dress and boots.

"Oh come on guys, it could be fun!" Amy said with pep. The others just groaned as they finally reached the bus stop. After about 30 seconds of waiting Sonic was running out of patience and shouted, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BUS!?" No sooner had he yelled that the big yellow vehicle zoomed around the corner and Everyone could hear the other kids screaming inside. The bus slammed on its brakes right in front of our furry friends. The doors opened with a loud screech and the group could see a trembling weasel who was laughing manically and was foaming at the mouth.

"Oh great we got a crack head for a bus driver." Sonic mumbled. Everyone started to load into the bus and Sonic was the last one to enter.

"Well, here goes everything." Sonic boarded the bus and it sped off before he could find a seat.

* * *

**review please! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Principals!

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 2- Principals**

**A/N: Now don't panic just yet you can still send me your OC's through out the whole story. And even if your OC is not mentioned in this chapter they will be in the next! Enjoy! Oh and for those people who PM their OC's to me, something screwed with my e-mail and they got deleted. So just re email them to me or give them through review. Thanks!**

* * *

The group walked into the bus and looked around. There was not that many kids on the bus. In the third seat from the front their were two hedgehogs, a lavender hedgehog with violet eyes and long, flowing lavender hair that ended right above her waist, but her bangs were black. She wore a purple T-shirt that was slightly darker than her fur that had a blue crescent design on it, a black and purple mini skirt with white knee-highs and lavender boots that looked similar to Amy's but the white streak was absent. The other hedgehog was a dark shade of purple, with yellow eyes. She wore a black headband with skulls on it, a tight fitting black and white striped shirt with the name "Elsie" studded in little white rhinestones on it, baggy cargo pants and shoes like Shadow's except they were white. The darker hedgehog turned toward her friend,

"Do you think we'll make it off this bus alive Alexis?" She asked calmly.

"No clue Elsie." The other hedgehog addressed as Alexis answered.

The group moved towards the back were two more hedgehogs were both sitting in the very back seats. One was the same shade of green as Jet was and had a small tuft of white fur on his chest. He wore a black hoodie, black pants and black shoes (no he's not goth or emo). The other hedgehog was a light shade of pink and was wearing a pink shirt, blue and green shoes and jean shorts. Both hedgehogs were talking to each other when they noticed everyone sit down in front of them.

"I can see your not so thrilled about going to school huh?" The pink hedgehog asked Sonic, who had sat in front of her with Tails next to him.

"Are you kidding? This freaking sucks! I'm the fastest thing alive and I'm forced into going to some school!" Sonic pouted.

"Psh.... Your not the only one dude." The green hedgehog said. "I'm Skylark and this is Celia." He said as he motioned towards Celia who smiled.

"What's your guys' names?" Celia asked Sonic and Tails.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog and this is Tails." Sonic said. Skylark studied Tails for a moment.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a Freshman?" He asked.

"Well, yes but apparently people think I'm too smart for the lower grades and so I'm going here." Tails answered. The four continued to talk to each other for the whole bus ride while Amy jealously peered over the bus seat at Sonic talking to the other pink hedgehog. She sighed inwardly as she turned around and face forward in her seat which she shared with Rouge.

"Do you think Sonic will ever notice me?" She asked the white bat. But Rouge didn't answer, she was too busy looking at Knuckles in the seat behind her using her the mini mirror in her make-up thing.

"Rouge!?" Amy nudged her.

"Huh, what did you say hun?" Rouge asked. Amy just sighed. Nothing exciting really happened on the bus trip. Shadow sat looking out the window the whole time, Espio read a book, oh and the bus jumped a few curbs, ran into a fire hydrant and almost hit an old lady but nothing too exciting.

When the bus finally screeched to a halt in front of the tall, newly built school, everyone got off and entered the doors. Right outside these doors a yellow mongoose and a grey kangaroo were instructing everyone to go into the gym, get their schedules and take a seat to listen to the principal talk.

The group walked into the gym, got their schedules and started to look for a seat. There was a lot of rows with about ten chairs in each row. All of the chairs were facing the stage on which a there was a microphone.

"Hey guys, over here!" a wolf with neon green fur and white gloves though his claws stick out of the ends, white boots with red and black stripes up the sides, clothes look kinda like that of wolf's from SSBB, that looks like its kinda like a non bulky spacesuit with spikes on the appendages and across the top of the back. his armor is white with red. The group walked over to the wolf.

"Hey Bolt." Knuckles greeted (Yay Knuckles speaks!) Everyone sat down in that row.

"So what do you guys think of the school so far?" a light brown ferret asked. She had black and white stripes and her face is white but the top and her ears are black and the tip of her tail is white. She didn't wear gloves either and wears black and orange tennis shoes a white tank top with a black vest over it with tan shorts who was sitting next to Bolt.

"It seems good so far." Knuckles replied.

"What do you think about it Zoe?" Rouge asked the ferret.

"Eh, it's better than some of the other schools I've seen." Zoe replied.

Suddenly, a young, female human about the age of 14 wearing black skinny jeans, a black and white checkered hoodie with purple converse with black, jagged hair and side-sweep bangs walked on to the stage and stood at the podium. Then a slightly shorter male human about the same age of her wearing a red t-shirt and jeans with black Vans followed her.

"Excuse me." She said. But the gym did not quiet down.

"Excuse me!" She said again a little irritated. Still the gym remained loud. She sighed and took out an air horn and blared it into the microphone. Everyone was startled by the horrendous noise and yelled and covered their ears. The girl smiled as she talked into the microphone.

"Welcome to Western Knights High School. I am going to be your principal." She announced.

"But you're human!" Bolt spoke out.

"Yes and you're wolf. Now that we got the obvious covered, let's move on." The students gave each other weird looks. The girl took a paper from the male she was standing next to.

"Thank ya Jakerz! You make a great assistant!" She said.

"First of all I'm the vice principal, second of all my name isn't Jakerz, it's Jake." He said.

"Whatever floats your boat Jakerz." The girl said as she turned back to the microphone. Jake just sighed inwardly.

"Ok so my name is Shadowroxmysox3 but you can just call me Zoomy for short. Now you all have your schedules and if you knew anything you would be able to find out were your next class is. So get lost." And with that, Zoomy jumped off the stage and walked out of the gym.

Everybody just looked at each other confused. Jake stepped up to the microphone.

"Principal Zoomy means please go to your next class and have a good day." Everybody then got up, and headed to their first class on the first day of school.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this was just an introductory chapter. Next chapter there will be more OC introductions**

**disclaimer in next chapter!**


	3. The First Day: Part One

**Western Knight High School**

**Chapter 3- The First Day- Part 1**

**A/N: Wow, so know that whole 'wrong chapter' thing? Man, I kept getting reviews saying things about Tails and a song and I'm like, "Were you guys reading the same story?" So I go back and...HOLY SHIT! And you guys didn't even notice that it had absolutely nothing to do with high school! Did you guys not read it or something? That hurts guys, that really hurts. Ok another announcement is that again, for those of you who PM me your OC's I DID NOT RECEIVE THEM! My computer is acting stupid and please re-submit your characters in review form thank you and enjoy damn it! Oh and you can still submit your characters all the way through the story**

* * *

So it was off to first period for the gang.

Sonic looked at his schedule on saw it said 'Language Arts and Social Studies, Room 270'. Sonic walked down the hall until he found room 270 and all it's glory. It was a small classroom and the only students that were already in there were a light green hedgehog with medium length quills that were black on the tips, red eyes and was wearing white and blue shoes, black pants, white gloves with a blue star stitched into each of the palms, a red tank top with a white vest over it and a blue and white hat with a star on the front which matched the star on her gloves and she was throwing books at a black porcupine who was weaning skinny jeans and a Fall Out Boy T-shirt with red converse.

The porcupine threw a dictionary at the green hedgehog who deflected it by jumping up on the desk and kicking it out of the way. But unfortunately the dictionary slammed into Sonic's face.

"AH!" Sonic shouted.

"Nice going Lily!" The porcupine pushed the green hedgehog off the desk and she fell on the ground.

"Me?! You were the one he threw it in the first place!" Lily retorted.

"Shut up I'm going to go comfort blue-boy!" The porcupine walked over to were Sonic was.

"Hi! I'm Tracie the porcupine and that's my dip-shit friend Lily over there." She said. Lily got up and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Lily!" She said in a hyper voice. Sonic looked at the two girls.

"Riiiiight." He said as he walked to the other side of the room and sat at a desk. He noticed that Skylark was behind him sitting in a desk also.

"You have first period Language Arts and Social Studies too?" Sonic asked. Skylark looked up and nodded. "At least there is _some _normal people in this class." Suddenly a text book came flying and hit Sonic in the back of the head.

"I heard that!" Lily shouted. Sonic sighed and looked at the door just in time to see a hedgefox wearing a white and purple tanktop, a matching pair of jeans, and white running shoes come through the door. She dropped her binder on her desk with a sigh and sat down.

"Not so thrilled about school are we?" Sonic asked her.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how much other stuff I could be doing right now?" She asked.

"I know right? By the way, the name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

"My name is Shay the hedgefox." She answered with a smile.

Suddenly a light blue hedgehog with upward pointing quills with golden streaks going through them that look like lighting bolts and one is going across his forehead barely covering his right eye, wearing a black fleece jacket with a white shirt under it, and blue jeans ran into the classroom and jumped on top of Sonic's desk and shouted,

"I... have arrived!"

"Spark get off! Your embarrassing me!" An icy blue Arctic Fox with dark blue hair and tail, She was wearing a white jacket with blue snow flake designs all over it and blue jeans. Her hair is in a ponytail over her shoulder with bangs going to one side of her forehead said as she grabbed Spark's tail and pulled him off the desk.

"Christ, Winter calm down!" Spark said playfully. "Sup Sonic?" He asked his old friend. Sonic smiled.

"So how much longer until class starts?" Sonic asked. Not much after he had said that a large, black jackrabbit did a back flip into the classroom and did a cartwheel on to the teacher's desk.

"Please take a seat children." He said politely. Everyone found a seat and the jackrabbit continued, "My name is Mr. Lu and I will be your Language Arts and Social Studies teacher for the rest of the year. Now ROLL CALL!" He shouted as he dove behind his desk and picked up the envelop.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Skylark the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Shay Edwards."

"Over here."

"Lilian the Hedgehog."

"Yo it's Lily."

"Tracie the Porcupine."

"SIDEBURNS!"

"Spark the Hedgehog."

"YEAH!"

Winter the Arctic Fox."

"Present."

Mr. Lu continued to take roll until he finished **(A/N: I'm not done taking OC's so when you submit them I will make the classes bigger.)**

* * *

Tails had Math and Science as his first period and he quickly got to the science lab. He found a nice seat by the window and opened his binder, eager to start his first day of school. Suddenly, Jet, Wave and Storm walked into the room and Wave spotted Tails.

"Hey Shorty!" She called. Tails groaned. Jet, Wave and Storm all walked over to Tails.

"What are you doing in high school? Shouldn't you be in kindergarten were you belong?" Wave snickered.

"For your information I was sent here because I was too smart for grade school." Tails said trying to keep his cool.

"Ha, must have been a type-o." Jet said. Everyone laughed and Tails looked down at his binder.

"Oh come on guys leave the poor kid alone." Zoe had walked into the room and was standing behind the birds.

"Stay out of this you little rodent." Wave insulted.

"What did you just call her?" A large black dragon that looked a lot like vector but is slightly larger and his snout is also not flat, not wearing gloves or shoes because he doesn't like how they feel on his scales and a white sleeveless shirt with holes in the back for his wings and black pants walked behind Zoe and glared at Storm.

"It's fine Rick, these bozo's were just messing with Tails." Zoe told the dragon. Suddenly the same yellow mongoose that was outside came into the classroom and stood in front of the desk.

"Be seated please." He asked. Everyone found a seat and the mongoose continued to speak, "My name is Mr. Pierce and I will be your Math and Science teacher, now let's take roll. Mr. Pierce picked up an orange envelope off his desk and began to read off the list;

"Miles Prower."

"Here."

"Jet the Hawk."

"The one and only."

"Wave the Swallow."

"(sigh) Here."

"Storm the Albatross."

"Uh... here."

"Zoe the Ferret."

"Here."

"Rick the Dragon."

"Here."

"Mr. Pierce finished the attendance and started to hand out the textbooks. **(again, I will make the classes bugger when I get more OC's)**

* * *

Amy had first period Drama and she walked to the drama room and saw it had a stage, a piano and many props strewn all over the place. But her mind wasn't really on school. She was thinking about weather she still had a crush on Sonic or not. I mean, it's been years and Sonic hasn't shown his affection even once for the little hedgehog. Amy's mind was swarming with thoughts and she wasn't watching were she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." Amy apologized. She had bumped into a black wolf with a white line down his back then across his face with red eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with no sleeves.

"No it's alright." he said. Amy looked at the wolf and smiled.

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose. What's your name?"

"I'm Hanyou the Wolf." He answered. Amy was going to say something else when suddenly a black and silver wolf wearing a blue mini skirt with a spike collar and a red top and blue eyes with a gray stripe across her eyes playfully jumped onto Hanyou's back.

"Envy, get off!" He said to the wolf. She got off and faced Hanyou.

"Sorry, but Lust gave me sugar!" She said as she ran back on stage to were a pure black wolf with a sliver stripe down her back and across her face with red eyes wearing a white tank top with a red mini-skirt was waiting.

"I did not give you sugar! Remember you stole a bunch of cookies from that kid at the bus stop?"

"Oh yeah!" Envy smiled. "Those were good!" Lust just raised an eyebrow and went back to her seat. Hanyou turned back to Amy.

"Sorry that was my sister, she gets hyper sometimes." Amy smiled. Then a gray kangaroo came out from behind the curtain and instructed everyone to take a seat on one of the multiple chairs set up in a circle on the stage floor.

"Ok children my name is Mrs. Park and I will be your drama teacher. Let's start by taking roll call;

"Amy Rose."

"Here!"

Hanyou the Wolf."

"Here."

"Lust the Wolf."

"Eh."

"Envy the Wolf."

"OVA HEYA!"

"Raptor the Velociraptor." No one answered. Mrs. Park was about to mark him absent when a green velociraptor came running through the door and jumped on stage without using the stairs. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Here!" he shouted. he sat down in a chair and Mrs. Park smiled.

"Welcome Raptor." Mrs. Park was about to resume taking roll when an orange shark wearing shorts, an orange shirt, orange shoes, and white gloves ran into the room.

"Raptor don't run so freaking fast!" He huffed as he climbed up the stairs. Mrs. Park raised an eyebrow.

"I take it your Shark?" Shark smiled sheepishly.

"Umm yeah."

* * *

Shadow had PE for his first period so he reluctantly walked towards the large gym. He opened the large doors and saw the many students happily running around while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Then, something grabbed Shadow's binder that he was holding under his arm and it was holding it above his head. He looked up but it was just floating there. Suddenly, Shadow heard some familiar laughing and turned around to see Silver the hedgehog. (HA! Didn't see that coming!)

"Great." Shadow mumbled to himself. Silver walked over to Shadow.

"Hi Shadow, haven't seen you in a while." Silver greeted. Suddenly Silver was hit in the back of the head with a basketball and accidently dropped Shadow's binder on the black hedgehog's head.

"The hell?!" Shadow shouted.

"Sorry!" a wolf with silver fur, black stripe across his eyes, ruby red eyes, ruby red gauntlets on his hand (With a fire mark on them), a fire medallion around his neck, wearing a blue shirt underneath a red vest jacket with flames on it, blue jeans and red trainers walked over and picked up the basketball. "Bad throw." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright." Silver said. "What's your name?" he asked the wolf.

"My name is Silver Wolf." He answered. "You?"

"My name is Silver the hedgehog and that bundle of sunshine over there is Shadow." He said pointing to Shadow who was rubbing his head were the binder had dropped on him. Suddenly they heard shouting.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS ON THE WHITE LINE!" A voice commanded. A muscular, adult, red dragon wearing a black track-suit walked up to Silver and blew the whistle right in his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT POWDERPUFF?" Silver gulped and ran over to the line. Shadow looked at the dragon who he guessed was the PE teacher and followed Silver. Silver Wolf also walked over to the line. All the students were now lined up on the line. The dragon looked at them and growled.

"Alright listen up you hooligans. I am your Physical Education teacher Mr. Killu. Now, I don't like trouble makers. That means, if you make trouble, I will assign you an activity so gut-renchingly boring and physically demanding it will scar you emotionally for life. Got it!?" He barked in a military voice. Everyone nodded.

"What will happen if we're late?" asked Bolt, who was standing next to Shadow. Mr. Killu walked over to Bolt and got up in the wolf's face.

"Did I ask you to speak?" He demanded.

"No but-"

"NO TALKING IN MY CLASS!" He shouted.

"Sure thing." Bolt said trying to contain his laughter.

Suddenly another, younger looking red dragon who looked a lot like Mr. Killu wearing black pants and a red jacket with pretty large black wings and a long tail with yellow spikes on it flew out of the girls locker room followed by a female, jet black Tasmanian Devil with white at the tips of her ears and tails and her right ear was pierced who was wearing camo cargos and a white tank top with a black and purple vest over it, a purple headband, white fingerless gloves, and big black combat boots who both rushed to stand on the line.

"Lizzy, Dana! Wear have you two been!?" Mr. Killu demanded.

"Chillax dad, Dana and I just had to do some girl stuff." The dragon answered.

"Yeah Mr. k." The Tasmanian Devil said.

"Lizzy, at school you are to call me Mr. Killu and not Dad. That goes for you too Dana." Mr. Killu told both girls. They both nodded and stood on the line.

"Now, I am going to take roll. If you do not say 'Here' within the second I call your name, you will be marked absent. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Silver the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Present."

"Celia the Hedgehog."

"Here!"

"Silver Wolf."

"Here."

"Bolt the Wolf."

"Here."

"Lizzy Killu."

"Here!"

"Dana Devil."

"Here."

Mr. Killu finished taking roll and PE began.

* * *

Knuckles had Art for his first period so he walked the halls for a while until he found the room. He walked inside and took a seat at a table with Tikal (GASP!) and a young, female, white arctic fox who had grey on the tips of her ears and tail and also had a grey muzzle and pink eyes. She was wearing jean shorts with pink converse shoes, light blue gloves, a blue short-sleeved hoodie and a silver heart-shaped locket around her neck.

"Hello Knuckles." Tikal greeted.

"Hi." Knuckles replied.

"This is my new friend, Angel the Arctic Fox." Tikal introduced the two. The three talked for awhile and.

Knuckles then noticed two new students come in. The first one was a male, black fox with red highlights, red silted eyes, red tipped ears and tail, a light tan muzzle and was wearing brown jean capris, white t-shirt with black dragon wings on the back with black and red sneakers. He had a silver earring in his right ear and a silver ring with flame design on a chain around his neck. The other one was a female, black fox with blue highlights in her hair which was in a french braid that reached her mid-back and the tips of her ears and tail were blue. She had blue slitted eyes and was wearing a light blue tanktop with white angel wings on back, navy jean skirt and a snowflake pendent. They sat at a table by themselves.

Not much later a male cat with deep purple fur and deep purple curly hair, blue eyes, and wearing blue robes,a green cloak and white boots walked nervously into the class room. He walked up to the table that Knuckles, Angel and Tikal were sitting at and asked nervously;

"Umm... is it alright if I can sit with you guys?"

"Sure!" Tikal answered as she smiled and pointed at the seat next to her. The purple cat sat down next to Tikal.

"So what's your name?" Angel asked him.

"Blitz." he answered. Suddenly a light purple sparrow walked into the classroom and she stood in front of teacher's the desk.

"Please quiet down children." She asked. Everyone went quiet and she began to talk.

"I am Ms. Lovebird and I will be your Art teacher. Now, let's start with attendance;

"Tikal the Echidna."

"Here."

"Knuckles the Echidna."

"Here."

"Blitz the Cat."

"Here."

"Angel the Arctic Fox."

"Here."

"Damien Loki Holnuka."

"Here." Replied the male black fox.

"Angel Wraith Holnuka."

"Here." Replied the female black fox.

Ms. Lovebird continued to take attendance until everyone was accounted for.

* * *

Rouge and Espio both had Technology so they both walked to the computer lab. Once inside Rouge took a seat next to Blaze, (Gasp again!) and Espio went to sit somewhere else.

Rouge and Blaze talked for a while until an aqua hedgehog with white fur on her chest, muzzle, inside legs and arms and diamond shape white fur on back with red eyes, and a crystal-like horn pointing backwards a little and looks like silver's front quills but the two on the side are a little bit shorter, thin and connects to horn. The horn is in the shape as a diamond, she had long purple hair that went down to her heels and two white ribbon-like tails, she was wearing a blue shirt that stops under breast, a blue mini shirt, aqua fingerless gloves, and blue high-heels.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" The hedgehog asked in a soft voice.

"Why not?" Rouge replied. The hedgehog sat down next to Blaze and Rouge. "I really like those shoes of your's." Rouge complemented.

"Thanks. By the way my name is Suicune." She added.

"Well I'm Rouge and this is Blaze." Rouge said motioning towards the lilac cat.

"Hello." Was all Blaze said since she was a shy person.

Then, two wolves walked in. One was a female white wolf with long silver hair tied in a ponytail with a blue bow, she had green eyes, and was wearing a sky blue tunic, a white sash around her torso, a silver shoulder plate on her left shoulder, brown boots and gauntlets and a quiver full of elemental arrows and a bow on her back. The other one was a male white wolf with long silver hair, green eyes, and was wearing purple robes, a white cloak, a green sash around his torso and brown boots and gauntlets. They looked a lot alike and Rouge guessed they were twins. The two wolves went to sit across from Blaze, Rouge and Suicune.

The last person to enter was a blue hedgehog with yellow eyes and he was wearing a brown hoodie, blue jeans, red shoes with white lighting bolts, and white gloves with yellow lighting bolts. He looked around nervously and found a seat were there was not many people.

Suddenly a rainbow colored hedgehog who looked like Shadow with a curly mustache walked into the room and asked the students to quiet themselves.

"Now I am Mr. Bubblewax and I am going to be your Technology teacher. Now I don't take any crap from anybody so don't make me mad and we will have a great year. Now let's take roll;

"Rouge the Bat."

"I'm here."

"Blaze the Cat."

"Present."

"Espio the Chameleon."

"Present."

"Suicune the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Amelia the Wolf."

"Here." Said the female white wolf.

"Mathias the Wolf."

"Here." answered the male white wolf.

"Kazo the Hedgehog."

"Um here." The green hedgehog answered quietly.

Mr. Bubblewax continued to take roll until he finished.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the cafeteria....**_

Principal Zoomy and Vice Principal Jake were heading into the cafeteria to make sure everything was in order and ready for upcoming lunch time. Zoomy was looking around making sure everything was perfect when she spotted.... _it._ It was the single most horrid thing she had ever seen in a cafeteria. It was a.... poster of Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers drinking milk.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS... THIS _THING?"_ The girl demanded the janitor who was putting it up.

"Umm.. it's a poster," he replied.

"No, it's a piece of trash with the worst singer in the world and the worst band in the world on it."

"Umm..."

"Isn't that right Jake?" Zoomy turned towards the Vice Principal expectantly.

"Oh come on they aren't that bad." He replied. He then received a slap in the face courtesy of Zoomy.

"Get a hold of yourself man!"

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jake complained, but the girl wasn't listening.

"Now tear that down and replace it with a poster of Slipknot!" Zoomy commanded. She then turned to Jake.

"Come on we're going to Wal-mart." She stated.

"For what?" Jake asked.

"Every time I get upset I need a doughnut to calm me down!" she shouted. Jake sighed as he followed Zoomy out the doors.

* * *

**End of part 1 of chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sonic, Rouge, Espio, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Tikal, Silver, Shadow, Tails, Wave, Jet and Storm all belong to SEGA**

**All the teachers (With the exception of Mr. Bubblewax), Lizzy Killu, Dana Devil, Lily the Hedgehog, Tracie the Porcupine and Angel the Arctic Fox all belong to me, Shadowroxmysox3 A.K.A. Principal Zoomy (Zoomy is my nick-name in real life)**

**Suicune the Hedgehog belongs to Suicuneluvr**

**Damien Loki Holnuka and Angel Wraith Holnuka belongs to chaosblizzard**

**Envy the Wolf, Hanyou the Wolf and Lust the Wolf all belong to inudemon02**

**Celia the Hedgehog and Skylark the Hedgehog both belong to Shadowchaos1000**

**Bolt the Wolf, Zoe the Ferret and Rick the Dragon all belong to Bolt the Wolf A.K.A. Vice Principal Jake**

**Silver Wolf belongs to Sonicx man**

**Amelia the Wolf, Mathias the Wolf and Blitz the Cat all belong to Chef Colette**

**Shay the Hedgefox belongs to ChaosShay**

**Winter the Arctic Fox and Spark the Hedgehog both belong to SparktheHedgehog123**

**Mr. Bubblewax belongs to SonichuFan**

**Kazo the Hedgehog, Shark the Shark and Raptor the Velociraptor all belong to Kazo the Hedgehog**

**R&R PLEASE! NO FLAMES!**


	4. The First Day: Part Two

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 5- First Day: Part 2**

**A/N: I want to change the name of the school so if you guys have any suggestions just tell me because I got nothing.**

* * *

All the classes seemed to zoom by quickly and it was time for lunch. The one time of day that Sonic was looking forward to. He was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria when he was tapped on the shoulder by Shay.

"Oh hey Shay." Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic is it alright if I sit with you at lunch?" Shay asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Shay smiled and the two walked to the lunch room. Once the two found a table with Tails, Knuckles Spark, Skylark and Celia they started to talk about the sports they wanted to do.

"So Shay are you going to be a cheerleader?" an orange echidna with a purple crescent on his chest wearing orange shoes, blue jeans and red t-shirt with purple eyes asked.

"Are you kidding Kyle? I don't want to become one of those air head girls that cheer just to show off their freaking breasts." Shay replied.

Over at another table there sat Rouge, Blaze and Suicune. Blaze and Rouge had befriended the hedgehog and were now friends. Amy walked over to their table and sat down. It was then that she noticed Sonic was sitting next to another girl. Now you would think that Amy would go completely nut buckets; but amazingly she just ignored it and ate her food. This concerned Rouge though.

"Amy, you feeling alright hun?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Amy asked casually taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Because Sonic's over there sitting with another girl." Rouge stated.

"Yeah so?" Amy asked again. Rouge looked confused.

"You used to hit him with your hammer when he acknowledged a fangirl!" Rouge retorted.

"Rouge just drop it. I'm not in the mood." Amy said.

"Whatever." Rouge just shrugged and continued eating.

Shadow, Silver, Bolt and Silver Wolf were all eating at the same table. That's when Shadow noticed a familiar face.

"Hey Mighty!" He called to a red armadillo. (Let's just pretend that Shadow and Mighty are friends ok?) Mighty turned around and saw the hedgehog and walked over. (Quick A/N I have like almost no clue what Mighty's personality is like so just bare with me) Mighty walked over to the guys' table and sat down to conversation.

Meanwhile, over at the vending machine, a strong built, deep red echidna with a furry chest and deep blue eyes wearing baggy pants, black and blue air Jordans, a black shirt saying, "Only god can judge me."and a holy cross necklace. He was currently pissed off at the vending machine because it had eaten his dollar when he tried to get some hot Cheetos.

"Need some help?" The echidna turned around to see the trouble making duo, Tracie and Lily.

"Uh..."

"He needs help." Tracie stated. "Outta my way." Tracie slightly pushed the echidna aside and rolled up her sleeve and then punched the machine...almost breaking her knuckles. she winced in pain while Lily exploded into laughter.

"Nice going dip-shit!!!" Lily managed to say between laughs. When she finally regained her composer she walked up to the machine and gave it a swift, hard kick that shattered the glass. Lily put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh shit."

"Hell yeah!" Tracie walked up to it and grabbed all the mini donuts she could carry and then walked off. Lily just looked at the echidna sheepishly, and grabbed his cheetos.

"Here." She said as she ran off to find Lily. So that just left the echidna with a bag of cheetos and a broken vending machine. Suddenly a male, red, white and black hedgehog who has his quills like Shadow, and is wearing fingerless gloves and a cross necklace with rings on his wrists and ankles walked past the echidna as he said,

"Hey Yomo, I knew you liked cheetos but _this? _Come on!" the echidna addressed as Yomo growled.

"Shut up Tazmania." The hedgehog walked back to a table and suddenly Zoomy and Jake walked into the cafeteria and saw Yomo next to the vending machine. Yomo just smiled sheepishly.

"It's not my fault!" He blurted. Jake was still astonished that the vending machine was broken and Zoomy looked like she was deep in thought.

"It's alright." she shrugged. She then walked up to the machine and picked up a couple bags of Derritos before turning around to Jake and saying; "Make sure the janitor takes care of this and have a new one shipped here." She then turned her attention towards Yomo, "As you were." She then happily jogged back with Jake following her. Yomo just shrugged and walked back to his table were Tazmania and a male lion with red eyes and his mane in a mullet, and was wearing baggy black pants, a white wifebeater and Nike sneakers were all seated.

"So what do ya think of the principal?" The lion asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. Yomo just shook his head.

"Weird Arcangel, just weird."

Meanwhile Tracie and Lily had went back to their table where they sat with Dana, Lizzy, Elsie, Alexis and two other of their friends.

"How did the vending machine thingy go?" a light yellow fox with light brown wavy hair with straight side-sweep bangs with bright blue eyes wearing a light blue tank top with dark skinny jeans and faux white and black fur boots over the pants, a white belt and white bangle bracelets, and a gold locket asked while texting on her cell phone.

"Awesome Nicky, look what we scored!" Tracie replied as she dropped a whole bunch of food items she had stolen from the vending machine.

"Oh good god Tracie." a dark green cat with a white furry muzzle, red eyes and her hair is up like Blaze's but some of her bangs are left out wearing white capris and a green and red striped shirt, shoes like Blaze's except they are red and don't have the heels said as she shook her head at the porcupine.

"What Alegra?" Tracie smirked as she ripped open a bag of mini donuts. Alegra just rolled her eyes.

"Sweet. I need some chocolate." Nicky grabbed a chocolate cupcake and continued to text on her cellphone.

"You want something Dana?" Lizzy asked as she grabbed a bag of pretzels. But the little Tazy didn't respond.

"Umm..., Dana?" Lily asked. Still Dana did not respond.

"She probably can't hear us." Elsie said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"She's too busy staring at Shadow."

"I AM NOT!" Dana quickly snapped from her trance-like state and turned back to her friends at the table.

"It sure looked like it." Lizzy grinned as she took a drink of her water. Dana just growled and ate her food. Suddenly a light brown otter with cream colored stomach and muzzle wearing blue pants and a blue sports sweatshirt with the name "Andy" on the back with white gloves and green and purple shoes walked up to the table and took a seat in between Alegra and Alexis.

"Hi Andy." Alegra said to the otter.

"Hey." Andy smiled.

"So you gonna try out for the baseball team?" Alegra asked.

"Yep. Hopefully I'll be the captain again." Andy replied.

"Oh." Alegra smiled. Lily and Tracie giggled to each other as the cat clearly had a crush on the otter.

* * *

After lunch everyone went on with their day. Sonic's next class was math and he had to sit next to Shadow. Not a good match. And let's just say that Sonic got into a little trouble and was sent to the principal's office.

Sonic squirmed in one of the office chairs waiting to be called into the office. After about five minutes he was called in by Jake and he was seated on a chair across from Principal Zoomy's big spinning chair. The only thing separating the chairs was a long desk which had many pictures of Zoomy and some other girl playing football in the freeway. Zoomy was facing the window and was humming to herself. Sonic just waited until the girl turned around and faced him.

"What's this all about?" She asked in an " don't really care' sorta voice.

"It's Shadow's fault." Sonic murmured.

"HEY!" Sonic was nearly knocked back by Zoomy's sudden outburst. "Blaming other people is NOT a life skill."

"But he-" Sonic began to object but was cut off by the enraged girl.

"Arguing with your principal is NOT a life skill!"

"Maybe if the stupid teacher sent him up here than-"

"Calling a staff member stupid is NOT a life skill!"

"Ok enough with the life skill crap!"

"Calling life skills crap is NOT a life skill!" Sonic was at his breaking point.

"You stupid gloveless human!!"

"Yeah what _is _up with that?" Zoomy looked calmly at her hands then turned towards Jake, "Would you be a doll and run to Walmart then pick me up a pair of gloves?

"Why can't you do it?" Jake asked looking up from a stack of papers that he was signing.

"Because I'm dealing with Blue Wonder here!" Sonic smirked at Jake.

"Anyways you are her assistant,...Jacob." Now that really pissed Jake off for two main reasons, one, he was to be called vice principal and not an assistant, and two, he hated being called Jacob.

After being yelled at and a big detention slip in his hand, Sonic walked out of the office, and down the hall back to his class.

* * *

**Thanks to the OC's who just joined;**

**Mighty the Armadillo belongs to SEGA**

**Alegra the Cat and Andy the Otter both belong to Me!!**

**Kyle the Echidna belongs to Shadowchaos1000**

**Yomo the Echidna, Tazmania the Hedgehog and Arcangel the lion all belong to theRASTAproject**

**Nicky the Fox belongs to Amythehedgehog14**

**Alexis the Hedgehog and Elsie the Hedgehog both belong to Piepiggy21**

**R&R PLEASE! NO FLAMES!**


	5. Sports!

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 5-Sports**

* * *

It was lunch time on the second day of high school and Sonic was sitting in his usual spot and everyone was talking about the sports they had signed up for the previous day.

"So let me get this straight... you and Knuckles signed up for every sport?" Tails asked Sonic. Sonic grinned and leaned back in his chair. Shay and Tails exchanged nervous glances.

"_Every _sport?" Shay asked again.

"Yeah why?" Knuckles asked.

"That means you also signed up for cheerleading!" Shay almost shouted. Knuckles choked on his drink but Sonic stayed cool.

"So we'll just un-sign up."

"That's against the rules!" Tails exclaimed.

"Pardon me?" Sonic sat up right.

"Once you sign up for a sport you have to stick with it!" Shay informed. Then, everyone's ears were treated to the screams of terror from Knuckles and Sonic.

* * *

**After school-Cheerleading**

Everyone who signed up for cheerleading met outside in the field and started to talk to each other while they waited for the coach to arrive. Amy, Suicune and Rouge arrived drinking some smoothies they got from the cafeteria. Amy offered to throw the empty cups away and she took them to the garbage can. Were Sonic ad Knuckles just happened to be hiding. She found the two boys and gave them an odd look.

"Sonic?" Amy asked in confusion. Sonic sighed.

"Not now Amy, leave us alone." Sonic said while looking around. Amy was already thinking about forgetting about Sonic and the blue jerk just ended it right there.

"Don't flatter yourself Sonic I wasn't over here to see you!" She then threw the cups at him and then tipped over the trash bin with her foot so all the garbage spilt all over Sonic.

"Jerk!" Amy called over her shoulder as she walked back to were a very surprised and very impressed Rouge and Suicune were waiting.

"Nice!" Rouge gave Amy a high five.

"Didn't think you had it in ya." Suicune commented.

"Hello Amy, Hello Rouge." Tikal greeted as she and Angel walked up to the girls.

"Hi girls." Rouge said.

"Umm I don't think we've met, I'm Tikal the Echidna and this is Angel the Arctic Fox." Tikal said to Suicune.

"Nice to meet you." Suicune replied. Suddenly an older, female, black panther appeared in the field and blew a whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Alright ladies I need you to report in a straight line in front of me." She said. Everyone came and stood in front of her. Except Sonic and Knuckles.

"Alrighty my name is Ms. Panther and I am going to be the cheerleading coach." She announced. She then picked up a uniform from a box that was sitting next to her and held it up to the girls. The top was green and long sleeved with white writing on it that said "Western Knights" on it. The bottom was a green pleated skirt with white vertical stripes and the uniform also came with black shorts to go under the skirt. "Now when I call your name you need to come up and get your uniform." She instructed.

"Amy Rose." Amy got up and got her uniform.

"Rouge the Bat." Rouge did the same.

"Suicune the Hedgehog."

"Angel the Arctic Fox."

"Tikal the Echidna."

"Nicky the Fox."

"Kate the Fox."A female fox wearing a black skirt and a light blue tank top with her hair pulled back into a ponytail got up and got her uniform.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." No one got up. Ms. Panther looked around.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" She called again. Amy raised her hand. "Yes?" Ms. Panther asked.

"Sonic's over there." Amy said as she pointed towards the trash bin that the two boys apparently put back up again. Ms. Panther blew her whistle and ordered them to come out.

Slowly, Sonic and Knuckles came out from behind their hiding place. Both covered in trash to the delight of Amy and Rouge.

"Nice of you boys to finally join us." Ms. Panther handed Sonic and Knuckles each a male version of the uniforms and instructed each of them to stand in line while she finished handing out the uniforms. It was going to be a long practice.

* * *

**Track**

Everyone that signed up for track met on the track in back of the school and were talking amongst themselves. Knuckles and Sonic were talking about how good it felt to be out of those itchy man sweaters and Shadow and Espio were laughing at their stupidity. Lizzy and Dana walked by. "Hey Sonic, you enjoy cheerleading?" Lizzy laughed.

"Those uniforms suited you!" Dana snickered. Knuckles and Sonic growled but Shadow and Espio smirked.

"You guys are really lucky I don't hit girls or I would pound ya!" Knuckles shouted. Dana walked over to him and glared at him with murderous eyes.

"Try it. I dare ya." Dana challenged. Everyone backed away. Now, inside Knuckles was scared shitless by the punk devil but he pulled back his fist ready to punch but was blasted all the way across the field by a powerful Chaos Blast.

Knuckles was on the ground moaning and rubbing his head in pain. Dana smirked showing off her long fangs. "That was so easy it was sad." Lizzy gave her a high five and the girls started to walk off. But were stopped by Shadow.

"Dana!" Dana turned around and raised an eyebrow showing the dark hedgehog that he had her attention.

"How did you do that Chaos Blast without a Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked curiously. Dana smirked.

"You. I just channeled some extra chaos energy that was around you and used it for that attack. Your just dripping with chaos energy." And with that Dana and Lizzy walked off. Sonic and Espio went to go help Knucklehead-I mean Knuckles while Shadow just thought about Dana.

Nicky was talking to Zoe, Suicune, and a female hedgehog with lavender fur and pink highlights going trough her spikes which were the same shape as Shadow's wearing golden shoes, a plain red dress and white gloves named Starling about girl stuff while Alexis was trying to show Elsie how to do a back flip.

The hyperactive Velociraptor known as Raptor ran to the track not wanting to be late again but when he got there he had some trouble stopping and slammed face first into Lizzy, knocking them both down.

"What the hell?" Lizzy moaned as she got up off the ground with Dana helping her up.

"Uh sorry." Raptor said apologetically. Lizzy was about to get really pissed off when the coach, a large grizzly bear by the name of Mr. Grizz (creative aren't I?) came out of the school and on to the track. He blew his whistle and ordered everyone to form a line in front of him.

* * *

**Cross Country**

Everyone who signed up for cross country met out in front of the school. Sonic and Knuckles talked by themselves and Amelia, considering her friendly nature, decided to make a friend. She walked up to Alegra, who at the time was looking really board and leaning against one of the school pillars.

"I like your shirt." Amelia complimented.

"Thanks... cool arrows, you use them much?" Alegra asked, interested. The two girls talked to each other and eventually Nicky joined in their conversation. Then the coach, a leopard named Mrs. Fay, took roll and handed everyone their uniforms which were just a black shirt and green/black shorts.

* * *

**Basketball**

Inside the gym, there was a huge cluster of boys including Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Bolt, Shadow, Espio, Spark, Silver Wolf. All the guys were talking about whatever it is high school guys talk about and away from the cloud of males were Alegra and Nicky chatting quietly with each other. Then the coach, a polar bear named Mr. Sharp handed out the uniforms and began the drills.

* * *

**Football**

The field outside was divided into four sections. The first section was for cheerleading. The second section was for Track. The third section was for baseball. And the fourth section was for football. Knuckles and Sonic were the first to arrive, and then Hanyou. The guys were all talking on the field and in the stands were Lily, Tracie, Lizzy, Angel Wraith who Lily had befriended, and Dana. Dana and Lizzy were there to watch the guys and Lily and Tracie were there to make fun of the guys and Angel was hoping to play a prank on them. Suddenly Rick walked onto the field, slightly catching Lizzy's eye. Dana noticed this and gave Lizzy a nudge.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"Got the hots for Rick don't we?" Dana grinned. Lizzy just grinned back.

"Well can ya blame me?" Lizzy asked as she looked at the other dragon.

"I don't know, Lizzy he looks 'sorta scary." Lily said.

"No. I was talking to Bolt the other day and he said he was just a softie." Lizzy replied. After a few minutes the coach who just happened to be Mr. Killu walked onto the field.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS ON THE WHITE LINE NOW!" Mr. Killu shouted as he blew his whistle. All the guys lined up and Lizzy was laughing her ass off.

"What's wrong with your dad Lizzy?" Angel asked who was also laughing asked. Lizzy just shrugged.

"I really don't know!" Lizzy laughed. After awhile the guys were ready to play. Then, Tracie had an idea and whispered it to the other girls. The girls laughed and agreed. Their plan was to steal the football.

"Alright first football!" Tracie announced. The girls waited until Hanyou was about to kick the ball off and then right before his foot connected to the ball Tracie screamed, "YOU SUCK!" and Hanyou accidently kicked the ball right into the stand were Dana caught it and took one of Tracie's spines and popped the ball with it. Then, the girls dove under the bleachers so the guys wouldn't see them.

* * *

**Soccer**

On the other side of the field everyone who signed up for soccer came and while they waited for the coach to arrive they were just kicking the ball around. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were seeing who could kick the ball the hardest. Then Lily noticed them.

"Hmm... can I try?" Lily asked the boys.

"Umm sure, go ahead." Sonic said as he put the ball down in front of Lily. Right before Lily kicked the ball she could hear Sonic say mumble something to Knuckles, "No that she can." This made Lily angry. She pulled her leg back and kicked the ball so hard it went all the way across the field and made a hole through the wire mesh fence. The guys' jaws dropped as Lily dusted her hands off and went over to go talk to Nicky.

Then randomly Envy ran out of nowhere and yelled; "YOU GOT SERVED!" She then ran away but not before bumping into a certain chameleon.

"Oh sorry." Envy said as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"It's fine." Espio smiled. He then walked away to join Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. Envy just watched him go then noticed how stupid she might have looked to him.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted. Which got her a strange look from Damien, who was walking past her.

"What? You've never seen a girl randomly shouting at the sky?" Envy didn't wait for a response and went to join Lily and Nicky.

"Weird." Damien muttered to himself. The coach who was a black raven named Mr. Kick'em handed out the uniforms and split the group into teams so the could play a practice round.

* * *

**Volleyball**

In the second gym the coach, Mrs. Panther divided the girls (Including Sonic and Knuckles) into two teams.

**Team 1**

**Lust **

**Zoe**

**Blaze**

**Alegra**

**Dana**

**Team 2**

**Nicky**

**Shay**

**Sonic **

**Knuckles **

**Winter**

Team number one won because Knuckles, who was on Team two kept on popping the ball with his spikes. So the coach had to give him regular gloves after practice.

* * *

**Baseball**

Knuckles and Sonic rushed out of the gym and to the baseball field not wanting to have more volleyballs thrown at them from girls from Team Two. But unfortunately Nicky, who was on Team Two was also heading to Baseball and they wanted to ditch her before the little fox found were they kept the bats. they then saw Andy talking with someone about how much they both disliked cocky people. Sonic decided to stay away.

* * *

**Now next is the club chapter! And then once I get that outta the way we can get to the exciting stuff! YAY!**

**R&R PLEASE! NO FLAMES!**

**Oh I almost forgot...the dreaded....DISCLAIMER!! (Lighting flashes in background) ....ok then..**

**Starling the Hedgehog belongs to Chaohacker (oh and don't worry Cocoa will be in the next chapter)**

**Oh and all SEGA characters belong to SEGA (Who do ya think they belong to? Pixar?)**

**All OC's belong to their respective owners!**

**YAY maybe I can sleep now!**


	6. The Chapter Before the Club Chapter

****

Western Knights High School

**Chapter 6-The Chapter before the Club Chapter**

**A/N: Ok so I'm so so sorry it took forever but hey, I got it up didn't I? Ok also, I went back and spell-checked the whole story and I changed my principal name from Twix, to Zoomy.**

**Now yes I am aware that this chapter was supposed to be a club chapter but I have so many OC's to introduce this way is so much easier. After this I PROMISE I will start the clubs. But for now, please enjoy my labor! Oh and I may have un-intentionally lied to some of you-whoever shows up shows up!**

* * *

It was now the third week of school and things could not have gone worse for Sonic. He had to put up with cheerleading and the itchy man-sweaters every day for two hours a day and everyone was constantly ridiculing him for it. Then there was Amy, who was completely ignoring him. Now, he thought that would be the best thing that could ever happen to him, but when Amy wasn't constantly following him around, he missed his pink nuisance. Also, he almost broke and arm when the bus tipped over because of that crack-head bus for the first time in weeks he was actually excited to go to school because the clubs were starting today.

Throughout the whole day Sonic watched the clock intently, anxious for the day to be over. When the final bell sounded Sonic rushed out of the class room so fast he accidently knocked someone over.

"Oh sorry about that." Sonic quickly apologized as he extended his hand to the person he knocked over, a dark blue fox with three tails, black spiky bangs and light blue facial, chest and tail tip fur with onyx eyes clutching three text books. He gave Sonic a quick look before taking his hand and standing back up.

"Thanks." he said softly as he brushed himself off.

"Hey, I'm Sonic. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"Well first of all my name is Bakuda, and I was heading down here for the boarding club." he answered, still trying to evaluate Sonic's character.

"Cool, I was heading down there myself, you wanna come with?" Sonic offered.

"Hm... sure." Bakuda agreed.

* * *

The two guys were heading down the hallway when they overheard a possible fight brewing.

"What's with your hair? Did you steal it from a clown?"a snow white echidna with her hair pulled into a braid wearing blue skinny jeans and a white tank top snickered. The circle of preppy girls who surrounded her laughed. Their victim, the purple cat, known as Blitz just tried to pick up his books the snob had knocked out of his hands.

"Nice Cloud." one of the girls laughed as she gave the female echidna a high five. Sonic looked over at Bakuda, who had a stone hard look on his face. He then handed his books to Sonic and walked over to Cloud.

"You know it's not very nice to pick on people." Cloud just made a sound and started to walk away when she was tripped by a female fox wearing a black skirt and a light blue tank top with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Kate!" She screeched angrily as she jumped to her feet, but Kate just chuckled to herself and walked away shaking her head.

Cloud growled as she stomped away with her friends shuffling after her.

While all this was going on Tikal and Angel had walked up and were both helping Blitz up.

"Are you ok?" Tikal asked. Blitz mumbled a quiet 'yes' as he met up with Mathias, who was waiting for him to go to the book club.

Bakuda went back to Sonic and retrieved his textbooks. He and Sonic began to walk away when Angel ran up next to the blue fox, "That was really nice of you." she said softly before turning around and heading back over to Tikal. Sonic gave Bakuda a playful nudge as thee two boys picked up the pace so they wouldn't be late to the Boarding Club.

* * *

Tails sighed as he walked out of the math and science room and into the hallway with his new friend, a yellow male fox with purple hair, two tails wearing a white shirt, gray pants and black shoes with his backpack slung over his shoulder, who also didn't look too thrilled.

"Jee, I can't wait to do this," he said sarcastically as he held up some math homework. Tails smiled.

"Oh come on Chad, let's just get to the chess club before it starts." Tails said as he stuffed his belongings into his locker.

"Fine." Chad replied as the two twin tailed foxes walked to the chess club.

* * *

Alexis, Elsie, and their new friend, a tall, slender, lavender hedgehog with deep navy blue eyes with long eyelashes with long, wild hair with a mixture of up and down-pointing quills wearing a form-fitting black long-sleeved T-shirt, a pair of blue flair jeans tightened by a black belt, a pair of Doc Martins, a bunch of bracelets on each arm in addition to white gloves with multiple piercings in each ear. The trio of purple hedgehogs were discussing a band they were considering to form.

"... but we still need a singer. Hey Maxine, can you sing?" Alexis looked over at the taller female.

"Uh... no, not really." she denied, even thought she was fully capable to sing, and to sing well. "And Alexis, let's just keep it to Max, ok? Oh, and I could play bass or something." she answered. The girls continued chatting idly for awhile.

Suddenly a green hedgehog wearing black pants and a tan vest came out of a classroom and into the hallway. He then gave a whistle to the girls. He was then smacked in the back of the head by a similar pinkish hedgehog.

"Grow up, Manic." the green hedgehog just rolled his eyes.

"Sure Princess Sonia." Sonia reached back and slapped him upside the head.

"Knock it off and let's just find Sonic." she pushed past him and started down the hallway with Manic following her.

* * *

The two siblings were almost to the staircase when they passed a brown hedgehog with a forelock over her left eye and a black streak going over the forelock to her middle head quill with wavy quills that reach her shoulders with amber cat-like eyes and black streaks on her arms and legs wearing a light green knee-high dress that zips in the front with green sandals. Manic smiled and winked at her. The girl just gave a smile back.

_"Did that dude just smile at me?"_ she waited a few seconds before looking behind her to see if anyone was behind her. _"He was really hot."_

"Hey Rebecca! Over here!" the brown hedgehog turned around to see her two friends; Starling and a black cat with gold-ish hair that was pulled into a braid wearing a black shirt with a gold skirt. She walked over to them.

"So... who was that?" Starling inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked.

"That green guy," the cat spoke up "You know, the one who smiled at you."

"Oh come on Zelda, he probably smiles at all the girls he meets." the girls kept up their conversation until suddenly, a small object came flying out of no where and hit Zelda right in they head.

"OW!" Zelda rubbed her head.

"HEY!" Rebecca whirled around trying to figure out who threw the object.

"Who's the dead man who threw that?" Starling asked. All three girls had prominent tempers, especially when one of their friends were hurt.

Suddenly a black bear with a white stripe going around his body from his feet up wearing blue jeans, a red and white striped shirt with a green jacket over it, no gloves, and plain brown shoes with tan treads came lumbering towards the girls, bent over, and picked up what he had just thrown; a plastic toy monster.

"Mr. Monster! I told you to stay in my hand!" he told the toy. The girls just gave each other a look.

"Uh... who are you?" Rebecca asked, annoyed. The bear looked up and saw the three girls starring at him. Now, being a person that is completely freaked out by girls, the bear shuffled away, dropping a paper while doing so. Zelda knelt down and picked up the crumpled paper which had something scribbled on it in bad handwriting.

"i lik chikins... bi Cocoa the Bere" Starling looked over the cat's shoulder.

"... and this Cocoa guy is in high school?"

* * *

Damien and his twin sister, Angel, were both leaning against a tree outside the school, both drawing quietly for an art project.

Everything was peaceful until Angel set her paper down for a second to stretch, and a sudden wind gust blew it away from her. She scrambled to her feet and dashed after it; she had worked so hard on it and was not about to lose it. Just when the wind was about to drop it on the roof of the school,a light blue aura surrounded it, stopping it in it's tracks. It then levitated back over to the fox.

"Huh?" the aura then disappeared and she grabbed the paper before it fluttered back down to the ground.

"Heh, that was a close one." Angel turned around to see Silver walking up to her, with Blaze following him.

"Uh..." the shy fox didn't know what to say. "D-did you do that?"

"Yep, telekinesis. I'm Silver and this is my friend Blaze. What's your name?" as Angel shyly introduced herself Damien looked up form his nature drawing to see his sister talking to a guy. Being the over-protective sibling he was, he got up and made his way over to Angel. But when he got there his attention switched from Angel... to Blaze.

"Silver, Blaze, this is my twin brother, Damien." Angel introduced the two. Damien gave a smile (mostly to Blaze).

* * *

A sky blue hedgehog with orange eyes, yellow hair like Amy's, wearing a sleeveless white shirt that ends above the navel, tan shorts, and black boots with regular gloves and a white cat with blue eyes, chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail that reached the middle of her back with strands of hair framing her face wearing a long white tunic over tan slacks, and brown shoes, and gloves with green rings around them were both walking down the downstairs hallway heading for the library.

Suddenly a tan colored coyote with cream colored paws, stomach, muzzle and tip of tail (which by the way was extremely bushy) hazel eyes, and bangs like Tails' wearing a white T-shirt that says "I love Werewolves" and khaki shorts jogged past the girls, unknowingly dropping his book.

The cat knelt down and picked up the book, which was titled "Werewolves".

"Hey, kid! You dropped your book!" she called after the coyote. He turned around and looked around until her saw the cat and the hedgehog. He walked back and he retrieved his book with a blush and a "thank you." he looked up at the pretty cat and couldn't help himself.

"Um... I'm Sam. What's your name?" the coyote introduced himself.

"I'm Vivienne and this is my friend Summer." she pointed to the hedgehog who was standing next to her. Summer just gave a smile.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya Vivienne. You too Summer." Sam then walked away. Vivienne seemed to be in a trance-like state, watching Sam walk away. Summer smiled and winked at Vivienne.

* * *

Behind the school, Yomo, Arcangel, and Tazmania were listening to rap music. Arcangel was writing poetry, Yomo was reading a bible while snacking on hot Cheetos and Tazmania was cleaning a bunch of pistols.

Yomo pulled out his iPod and checked the time. "Oh guys I gotta get goin', I gotta meet up with my cousin. Peace." Yomo got up and walked to the front of the school. Which just left Arcangel and Tazmania.

After a few minutes Amy walked around to the back and walked right past the boys. Getting the attention of Tazmania, who, being the player he was, gave a whistle to the pink hedgehog. Amy turned and saw the black hedgehog walking toward her, which slightly scared her.

"Hey baby, you name's Amy right?" he smiled and Amy gave a half smile back.

"Uh... yeah. Listen, I gotta get going now..." she started to walk away but Tazmania grabbed her arm.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." he pulled the girl toward him. Amy's fear was rising when all of a sudden a voice flooded relief "Is their a problem here?" Amy turned her head to see Hanyou coming toward her. She felt Tazmania let go of her now bruised arm and take a step back.

Now, usually Hanyou would have raised hell about this, but seeing Tazmania's weapons sitting behind him, he decided just to get Amy and get the hell out of there

* * *

Meanwhile in the main office, Jake was going Nut Buckets trying to teach Zoomy to participate in his RPG forum he was in, but it wasn't working.

"I already told you, just introduce your damn characters!" he tried not to shout as he grinded his teeth.

"But I don't know how to!" Jake raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. This chick was impossible. He was about to go completely off his rocker, had it not been for the mail man, who dropped a package on the desk.

"AHHHH!!!" Zoomy screamed in excitement as she kicked her computer right off the desk and jumped on top of the wooden table and put her hands on the cardboard box. "IT'S HERE!" She squealed as she ripped off the tape with her teeth like a wild animal.

"What's here?" Jake asked after his ears recovered from the Principal's screams.

"Look inside and see for yourself." she said as she opened the box and pulled out a...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!! HA HA!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bakuda the Fox is belongs to Bakuda**

**Cloud the Echidna, Kate the Fox, and Zelda the Cat all belong to Tails-KateFan**

**Chad the Fox belongs to Chowdahrogansora (wow I hope I spelled that right)**

**Maxine Quills belongs to The Author and Self**

**Manic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog both belong to... some comic strip I don't know the name of!**

**Hedgehog B. Rebecca belongs to Hedgehog B. Rebecca**

**Cocoa the Bear is belongs to Chaohacker**

**Vivienne the Fox and Summer the Hedgehog both belong to ms. Smiley**

**Sam the Coyote belongs to Me**

**oh, and please give me your guys' opinions on the principals!**

**thanx! NO FLAMES!**


	7. Halfeffort Club Chapter

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 7- Clubs**

**A/N: OK people listen up! I have Strep Throat at the moment and I feel like crap so this chapter is gonna be a bit half-ass-sorry!**

* * *

**Book Club**

The clubs were now finally beginning. Blaze, Tikal, Angel and Suicune were headed for the book club, eager to see what book had been chosen.

Mathias, Blitz, and Tails were all seated at a table together discussing what type of genres they enjoyed reading when they saw the group of girls enter. Mathias nudged Blitz upon seeing Tikal amongst the rest of the girls.

"What?"

"Why don't you just ask her out already? Everyone knows you two like each other." Blitz just blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tails and Mathias just rolled their eyes.

Soon another large group of girls entered the library. This group was made up of Angel Wraith, Lust, Vivienne and Alexis, who all took seats at a table together.

The last person to enter was a female fox/raccoon hybrid that was just a hair taller than Amy with black, bobbed hair, hazel eyes, reddish light brown fur on her body and dark brown fur on her arms, ear tips, the four rings on her tail (which was white-tipped) and over her eyes, a gray muzzle wearing a dark blue denim mini skirt over a slightly faded pair of jeans, a dark gray cloth jacket, a red tank top and white sneakers. She took a second to look around and then went to sit by herself in the back.

After a few minutes Mr. Lu entered the room.

"Ok, boys and girls I will now be in charge of the book club. Now, first order of business you guys need to pair of into groups of two."

Angel luged for Tikal's arm. Blaze and Suicune scooted closer to each other. Mathias looked at Blitz. Angel W. went with Lust and Vivienne with Alexis.

That left Tails without a partner. He looked around and then saw the hybrid in the back. He walked over to her with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Tails, you wanna be my partner?" he offered. The girl looked up from the romance novel she was reading and up at Tails.

"Uh... sure." she said timidly. Tails pulled out a chair.

"So what's your name?" Tails asked, trying to break the ice.

"Annette." she said quietly.

"That's a pretty name," Tails smiled and Annette blushed. Pretty soon the two were talking like old friends.

"Alright I will now hand out the book. It's called Crank, by Ellen Hopkins." Mr. Lu announced as he handed each pair a relatively thick, black book.

* * *

**Science Club**

Chad and Tails were the first to enter the science lab. There were three rows of counters to sit at. The two boys chose the first row.

Then came..._them_.

Lily and Tracie came running through the door at full speed and jumped onto one of the counters.

"I LOVE SCIENCE!!" Tracie shouted. Chad just rubbed his ear.

"(_Gasp_) Lily! Look!" Tracie jumped off the counter and walked up to a fake skeleton that was in front of the closet.

"Sweet, I'll name him...Kevin!" Lily smiled.

"Why not Patrick?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Lily screeched in Tracie's ear.

Tracie then noticed Tails sitting at the counter.

"HI!" Tracie greeted/screamed.

"Hey I like your hoodie." Lily said.

"I like it too. You lucky little beast."

Starling entered the room and gave the two a weird look before she took a seat in the middle row, followed by Suicune. A few minutes later Bolt came in and took a seat next to Chad.

As the two continued to reek havoc in the science room, a male hedgehog with vibrant red fur, bright cyan eyes, four quills on his head in the shape of a diamond, six quills on his back in double-column formation wearing cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt, cyan sneakers with white on the front half and white gloves came into the class and took a seat at the far end of the first row (no way was he going to seat near the back row,which was claimed by Tracie and Lily) He set his things down and opened a science-fiction book and began to read while waiting for the teacher to come.

The last person to arrive was Wave, she spit her gum out on top of the teacher's desk as she headed for the back row.

No sooner had the dis-respectful bird entered the room, Mr. Pierce came in and got the students' attention.

"Now I will be in charge of this science club. The first thing we need to do is take attendaence.

"Tails Prower"

"Here."

"Chad the Fox."

"Here."

"Lily the Hedgehog"

"Heeeeeeey"

"Tracie the Porcupine"

"SCIENCE IS POWER!"

"Miles the Hedgehog"

"Here." the red hedgehog answered.

"Wave the Swallow"

"Here"

"Bolt the Wolf"

"Here"

"Starling the Hedgehog"

"Here"

"Suicune the Hedgehog"

"Here"

"Kiri the Hedgehog"

no answer.

"Ok so the first thing-"Mr. Pierce was interrupted by a female, young, orange hedgehog with innocent, little girl baby blue eyes wearing an orange dress like Amy's but without the stripe, orange ringlets, orange go-go boots with a bow in her hair and hearts on the cuffs of her gloves entering the room.

"Excuse me sir, I'm so so for being late." she had a sugary-sweet voice that was innocent to the teacher and most of the students-but to Tracie, it was simply dripping with venom.

"Oh it's ok, Love. Please take a seat." The little hedgehog who looked like she belonged in elementary school gave Mr. Pierce a big smile before walking to the middle row and sitting next to Starling. She also gave her a big smile.

"Hi! My name's Kiri. Hee hee..." Starling just smiled uncomfortably.

* * *

**Tree Huggers Club**

Summer entered the empty room.

"I guess people don't care about the environment." she said to no one. She was getting worried that she would be the only one there when the ever enthusiastic duo Tracie and Lily arrived.

"I LOVE TREES!!" Tracie screeched.

* * *

**Chess Club**

After the science club Chad and Tails, who were by now best friends, headed off to the chess club which was being held in the cafeteria. When they got to their destination there were two people already there; a tan colored wolf with sapphire slitted eyes wearing a sleeveless leather shirt with a white cross on it that stops at his chest, choker around his neck that looks like a collar, black jeans with a white belt with cross belt buckle, white Vans sneakers with a black skull on each of them who was politely chatting with Zoe.

Since no one else was there yet, the two foxes decided to talk to Zoe and her new friend.

"Hey Zoe, who's this?" Chad asked.

"Oh hey guys, this is Luce."

"Hello there." Luce gave a smile that sorta gave Tails the creeps.

* * *

**Cooking Club**

Angel W., Vivienne, Suicune and Amy walked into the Home Ec. room for the cooking club.

"Oh I hope we get to make a cake." Amy said as she set her binder down on a table.

"We'll see." Angel said as she took a seat next to the pink hedgehog.

After a few minutes a male, dark green, nine-tailed fox with gold ear, hair and tail tips, red eyes, a gold nose, a long ponytail that ends at his waist wearing a black short sleeved top under a green vest, black pants that were tucked into his boots, a half-heart necklace saying "I lov" and one gold ring on each wrist and ankle walked into the room. And up to the girls.

"Hello Ladies, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked kindly.

"Sure." Suicune agreed as everyone scooted down one seat.

"So what's your name?" Amy asked.

"Roxel. What are your names?"

"I'm Amy, this is Angel, Vivienne and Suicune." Amy introduced everyone. Everyone kept on chatting until the teacher came and began to teach them how to bake a cake in an orange peel. (seriously I learned to do that in Outdoor School)

* * *

**Debate Team**

Angel and Damien were walking together to the drama room were the Debate Team members were set to meet when they saw Silver and Blaze-who the twins have be-friended.

"Blaze!"

"Silver!" the both called to their friends, who walked up next to them.

"You guys going to the Debate thing too?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Damien answered.

The four of them continued to the drama room were they saw Roxel and Suicune talking. They also saw Maxine, Celia and Summer talking amongst each other. They all entered and found seats next to Espio and pure white, male, snowy owl with a small black beak, golden eyes and a downward facing ponytail wearing black gloves and shoes and a gold-set, diamond-shaped obsidian necklace by the name of Seraph.

* * *

**Fashion Club**

Rouge, Suicune and Amy walked into the band room (there was no were else to have it) for the fashion club. Kate, Zoe, Celia and Envy were already there. The girls began socializing with each other while they waited for the teacher to come.

Suddenly Principal Zoomy entered the room and walked past the girls.

"What are you up to Principal?" Kate asked curiously. Zoomy grabbed a tuba and walked right past the girls mumbling something about hamsters.

* * *

**Boarding Club**

The boarding club was by far the club with the most people. Right away the people divided up into three groups; Speed, Flight, and Powers

**Speed:**

Sonic

Skylark

Silver Wolf

Blitz

Shay

Suicune

Jet

Lily

Bolt

**Power:**

Hanyou

Dana

Shadow

Storm

**Flying:**

Damien

Celia

Kyle

Bakuda

Seraph

Lizzy

Wave

* * *

**Main Office**

Zoomy opened the box and pulled out a....

T-shirt. A T-shirt that said "I (heart) Hobos

"That's what you got?" Jake questioned.

"That's not the only thing!" Zoomy said excitedly as she dug around in the box and pulled out another T-shirt. This one said "I (heart) Squirrels. "This one's for you." Zoomy threw it ast Jake who just stared at it.

"No way."

* * *

**...like I said this chapter was REALLY half-ass**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Annette belongs to CrystalLotus98**

**Kiri the Hedgehog belongs to Crunchiecat**

**Miles the Hedgehog belongs to Lloyd Redgrave**

**Luce the Wolf belongs to kyuubihikari**

**Roxel Sinclur belongs to roxel-**

**NO FLAMES I'M TIRED AND IT HURTS TO EAT! *Falls asleep***


	8. Some Couples

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 8- Some Couples**

**A/N: Ok people who actually read this, I am now starting to piece some couples together. If your OC is with another person's OC that you don't particular favor, please PM me so no fights happen. And I know some of you wanted your OC to be with a SEGA character but if he/she is not well I guess someone already called that person. Tuff noodles. Also, could we stop sending in anonymous reviews? It will make me feel better. Oh and sorry if this chapter is Cheesy (which it is) and the last thing I need to mention that yes I am aware that I still need to add more OC's and I will as soon as I'm done with this chapter. Oh and one more thing *groans come from anxious audience* can anyone tell me what Sonia and Manic's personality is like?**

* * *

Shadow decided he wanted to walk to school today. He had had enough of that psycho bus driver. As he was nearing the school he took a back alley way as a short cut. It was an over-cast day that made the alley even darker than it usually was.

All of a sudden the dark hedgehog heard heavy footsteps behind him. He tried to ignore them but they seemed to be following him. He then whirled around to see Dana, about 15 feet behind him.

"Oh, it's you." he said as he stopped. Dana just walked right past him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice was sharp.

"Nothing really, I mean I've seen you around school almost every day and the only time we talked was when you whooped Knuckles' ass." Shadow replied as he caught up to the Tasmanian Devil.

"I see. So Shadow, what brings you to the alley? I've never seen you around here." Dana didn't even look at Shadow.

"I hate the bus with a passion and most of the people on it."

"Like Sonic?"

"Yes."

"Hm... I've heard rumors going around about you guys." Shadow looked down at the slightly shorter female.

"...Like what?" Dana just smiled.

"That you guys...well, like each other. I mean, like-like." Dana tried not to laugh.

"What the fuck? Who the hell said that?"

"I don't know, I've just heard it around occasionally... I'm still wondering if it's true or not." Dana smirked.

"No way in hell. There's only one person who I'm coming to like."

"Is it a guy?" the pair had finally arrived at the school's doors and were heading inside.

"No...it's you." Shadow went up the stairs to his class, leaving Dana standing in the hallway.

* * *

Tails had to go to the library before school started to check out a book about army planes. He entered the deserted library and headed to the History section, were he saw his book club partner, Annette reading a romance novel at a table.

"Hi Annette." Tails greeted. Annette looked up from her book and smiled at her new friend.

"Hello Tails. What are you here for?"

"Oh, I gotta check out this one book for History class."

"Mind if I lend a hand, I do spend most of my time here anyway." the hybrid offered.

"Sure. Why not?" Soon the two had found the book they were looking for. But they both reached for it at the same time, having their hands brush each other for a moment. Annette pulled her hand back and blushed a bit. Tails juts smiled.

"So Annette, how much time before we gotta get to class?"

"About ten minutes, why?" Tails then sat down at the table.

"I thought we could talk for a bit."

* * *

Envy was roaming the halls of the school looking to do something before class started. She was getting pretty bored until she ran into something. But, she didn't know what that something was. It's like a mime left his invisible wall in the middle of the hallway.

"What the?" Envy got back up and looked around. She then heard chuckling. Then she saw a chameleon come out from no where.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't go invisible at school anymore." Espio stepped forward. "Are you ok?" he asked the wolf.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." she smiled. "Hi, I'm Envy. You're Espio, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you Envy. I like you locket." he pointed to Envy's necklace.

The whole time before the bell rang the two just kept on talking with each other. Well, Espio was talking and Envy was screaming in her head about how cute he was.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym Spark and Silver Wolf were having a one on one basketball match. So far they were tied and they had to finish up quickly so they wouldn't be late to class. Spark jumped up at half court (please excuse my lack of basketball knowledge) and put all his power into the throw-which unfortunately hit the backboard and bounced right back off. But the ball had so much momentum it flew over the boys' heads and then hit Winter- who was going to drop something off in the locker room at the time, right in the head. Knocking her over.

"Winter!" Spark called as he ran over to the dazed fox. "Are you ok?"

"Spark! Watch were you throw those things!" Winter rubbed her head.

"Fine," Spark helped Winter up. The two kept on talking, leaving Silver Wolf extremely board at the basketball hoop.

"Chicks." he said as he shook his head.

"What about chicks?" a voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Lust leaning against the wall, expecting an answer.

"Uh..."

"Come on, spit it out."

"N-nothing." Silver Wolf blushed as he looked down at his shoes.

"Alright then." Lust began to walk back to class.

"Hey Lust!" she turned around, a little surprised that this guy knew her name.

"Um... I was just wondering if you wanted to... get something to eat after to school?" the male wolf asked nervously.

Ok, it was cliche, but it worked.

"Sure."

* * *

**Later**

"Why do you keep on ignoring me? I didn't do anything!"

"I know you didn't do anything, that's why!" Amy and Sonic were in the lunch line arguing with each other.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Nothing I ever say made any sense to you Sonic!" Amy's words tore threw him.

"Now just leave me alone, I got my own boyfriend and I don't need you anymore." Amy got her lunch and walked away from the seething hedgehog.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Hanyou and Amy are going out now." Sonic turned around to see Shay standing behind him.

"Oh hey Shay... how long have you been standing there?" Sonic asked with a sheepish smile.

"Long enough...I'm sorry Sonic." Shay said quietly.

"Hey, why are you apologizing? It's pretty much my fault. I'm a terrible guy."

"Don't say that. Your cool to me." Sonic's smile returned.

"Thanks Shay, you're a good friend." Shay gave a big smile. Friends? She wanted to more than just friends.

* * *

**After school**

At the boarding club everyone was getting ready for a practice lap. Wave and Jet took off early while Storm ran inside and got his power booster. But when he came back outside he couldn't find his friends. Then he saw who he thought to be Wave and ran up to her.

"Where's Jet, Wave?" he asked the bird. The bird turned around, but it wasn't Wave. It was a female hawk that looked a lot like Wave but had blue hair and blue eyes wearing a gray bandanna, white pants with purple flames on them and a white shirt.

"Who's Wave?" the hawk asked.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else for a second. Wave is my friend, she looks a lot like you. By the way, what's your name?" Storm was quite taken with the pretty hawk.

"My name's Raine, what's yours?"

"Storm."

"Storm...hm, I like that name. Well Storm you up for a race?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Lily, Lizzy and Dana were having a quick lap around the track. Suddenly Dana's board clipped Lily's and Lily spun out of control. Her board careened off the track and slammed straight into Kazo, who was at the time walking with Shark and Raptor. Kazo was knocked over (jeez what's with all the people falling down in this chapter? :) and Lily jumped off her board before it crashed into the bleachers.

"Crap..." Lily got to her feet and then saw the hedgehog she just mowed over.

"Oh my god I am SO sorry! Are you ok honey?" Kazo sat up and looked at the hedgehog starring at him. He felt uncomfortable for a number of reasons; one, he was deathly shy, two, the person was starring at him, and three, the person was a pretty girl. He blushed madly but didn't say anything.

"Here let me help you." Lily extended her hand and Kazo looked over at Shark and Raptor, who were nodding their heads and giving him the thumbs up. Kazo sucked in a breath for courage and grabbed Lily's hand. She pulled him up and she inspected his face to look for any scratches.

"Th-thanks." Kazo smiled.

"Oh please I'm the one that ran into you." Lily stepped back and grabbed her board which Lizzy retrieved for her.

"See ya later Cutie." Lily waved as she hopped back on her board and sped away, leaving Kazo a little weak in the knees. Raptor came up and gave him a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

* * *

**Later**

During football practice Couch Killu was talking to Rick about his defense (again, sorry for my lack of sports knowledge) when Lizzy walked up to her father.

"Daddy, can I use the car tonight?" Mr. Killu turned to Lizzy

"I told you Lizzy, you call me Mr. Killu at school!" Rick was starting to chuckle a bit.

"What about you handsome? You wanna call this old fart a coach?" Mr. Killu then sent Lizzy back to the stands.

Andy and Alegra walked away from the baseball field and to the main building holding hands. The two had been going out for about a week and half and nothing seemed to be going wrong. The couple walked right past Skylark and Celia, who were both sitting on one of the bleachers from lack of things to do. Skylark saw the love birds and a nagging thought re-entered his mind for the thousandth time .

"I should really ask Celia out soon." but the green hedgehog just didn't feel ready to yet.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Out in the field Nicky was laughing her ass off by a joke told to her by a light blue fox with bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair wearing a baggy white T-shirt and baggy blue jeans with white Nikes.

"Anthony I think if you make me laugh anymore I'm going to cough up my spline!" Nicky managed to say between laughs.

"Oh come on, I bet I can make you laugh more." a red male hedgehog with brown eyes and spikes like Sonic's wearing a blue and white striped polo shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers said.

"No way Michael. This is my thing!" Anthony said. While the boys fought over who was funnier, Nicky couldn't help but smile. She liked both of them. A lot. But which one did she like more?

* * *

Bolt was walking home from school as he always did. This day didn't seem any different until he heard a muffled sound coming from an ally way. Now normally he would have past the sound off as a stray cat but something about this noise was...familiar.

So he detoured and walked into the ally wear he saw Zoe, being held up against the wall with some bozo's hand covering her mouth and a knife against her throat. He could hear Zoe whimpering through the man's hand.

The sight of Zoe starting to cry with fear-and some scumbag touching her just set of firecrackers of anger and hate for Bolt as he charged at the bozo with all his might and pounce on his back and sink his razor sharp teeth into his neck. The man cried out with pain as he dropped the knife to the ground with a "CLANK" Bolt then got off and whirled him around, cocked his fist back and landed a punch to the center of his now bloody face. He then pushed him up against the wall- much like how he had Zoe a few moments ago. He leaned in.

"Give me one goo reason why I shouldn't tear you to shreds." he growled. He then threw him to the ground and delivered a swift kick to the man's stomach. He pulled his leg back for another anger-filled swing when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Bolt, stop! That's enough!" Zoe shouted. Bolt looked at the ferret and then at the man, who had flipped himself over and was laying on the ground with a look of terror on his face, begging for mercy.

Bolt didn't want to upset Zoe further, so he just took her arm and guided her out of the ally were tears gushed from her eyes as she buried her face in Bolt's shoulder as he walked her home.

* * *

On a bench outside the school a white arctic wolf with hair down to her tail that was kept in a tight braid with striking golden eyes wearing a silver pentagram beret near her right ear, a baggy bright blue T-shirt, navy blue caprice, golden bangles on her wrists and blue converse was reading a novel with her head phones from her iPod in her ears listening to her favorite rock and hip-hop songs.

Sitting next to her like a guard dog was Luce. He was watching her from the corner of his eyes. Studying the text on the book she was reading and smelling her fragrance that was heavenly to Luce.

Sonic then walked by and gave the female a friendly wave. "Hey Alexia." he then proceeded to walk down the sidewalk with Luce watching him carefully.

* * *

Rebecca was sitting in the computer lab trying to finish her assignment for technology. She finally finished and pressed the "print" button. She then got up from her seat and walked over to the printer. But it didn't seem to be working.

"Great..." Rebecca groaned as she turned to walk away. Then suddenly she heard a loud "BANG!" . She whirled around, slightly startled by the sudden noise to see Manic standing there with his fist on top of the printer. A few seconds later the printer regained its function and printed out the hedgehog's paper which Manic then took and politely handed to Rebecca.

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled.

"Ah no problem. So what's your name?" (Sorry I'm just winging it for Manic's personality)

"Rebecca. You?" the girl said as she folded up her paper and tucked it into her backpack.

"Manic. I saw you last week on the stairs. That stupid-looking girl I was with was my sister, Sonia." Manic grinned as he leaned back on the counter. Rebecca laughed. This dude was pretty funny.

* * *

Vivienne was walking down the now empty halls of the school when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see her coyote friend Sam.

"Oh hey Sam. What are you still doing here?" Vivienne smiled, she was growing quite fond of Sam.

"I just had to print out this," Sam pulled out a picture of a werewolf from his binder. Vivienne just giggled. Sure Sam was a little obsessive over werewolves but the boy was nice.

* * *

The school yard was relatively quite when all of a sudden Shark and Lily came running out of the door. "RUN EVERYBODY RUN!" Lily screeched. Everyone just raised an eyebrow and gave some quizzical look.

"TRACIE AND RAPTOR HAD A COFFEE DRINKING CONTEST!" Shark yelled.

Then all hell broke lose.

Everyone scrambled for their possessions and tried as fast as they could to get the hell out of there. Suddenly a window blew out from the second floor and glass shattered down to the ground.

"Let's go before they get to the science lab!" Lily shouted as everyone ran for their lives.

* * *

**Study Center**

Amelia and Mathias walked into the library for study center. Amelia had finish a project for Language Arts and Mathias had work on his science paper.

Amelia choose a table were Kyle was sitting, working on a math worksheet. Amelia walked up to the table and smiled.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" Amelia asked. Kyle looked up.

"Sure." she sat down and pulled out her project, which was a poster all about Edgar Allen Poe. She looked over at Kyle and saw he was doodling something on the back of his paper.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just a squirrel."

"A squirrel?" Amelia smiled. "Any reason you're drawing squirrels on the back of your homework?" Kyle shrugged.

"I don't know, I just like nature and hate math." he smiled and Amelia laughed.

"Then you should make it a chocolate squirrel." Amelia said. Kyle just gave her a look.

"Hey, I like chocolate." she smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile over at the computers**

Mathias was having trouble with his computer. "Gah!" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Here," Zelda, who was sitting next to him reached over and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and Mathias' problem was fixed. "There you go." she said, turning back to her own computer.

The wolf looked over at the cat, he hadn't noticed her there before.

"Thank you." he said gratefully as he continued to type away on his computer.

"No problem." Zelda replied, continuing to occasionally look out the corner of her eye at the wolf for the rest of the time.

* * *

About an hour after school was over Jakerz and Zoomy were walking to Strabucks when Jakerz spotted a chipmunk in a tree.

"You know I always wanted a chipmunk for a pet." Jakerz stated. Zoomy took a swig of her energy drink and looked up at the tree.

"Those things are annoying." she said as she put her sunglasses on top of her head.

"No, they're cool and I want one as a pet." Jakerz said as he walked towards the tree.

"Don't you dare! That thing may have rabies!"

"Oh please, you have a higher chance of being rabid then Mr. Fluffy up there." Jakerz walked back over to Zoomy. Suddenly the chipmunk turned around and starred at the two teenagers with its little beady black eyes.

"What do you want?!" Zoomy growled, a little irritated. Suddenly the chipmunk hissed and jumped out of the tree and ran towards the two.

"AH!" Zoomy screamed, snatched Jakerz's arm and sprinted away as fast as she could.

"I thought squirrels were the evil ones!!"

**Disclaimer in next chapter. Read and REVIEW please! NO FLAMES!**


	9. LAST Intro Chapter I promise!

****

Western Knights High School

**Chapter 9- The LAST Intro Chapter (and then the real fun begins...)**

**A/N: As stated above in the chapter name this is the last chapter I will use entirely to introduce some more OC's, but I'm still accepting them. After this chapter I will actually get a plot going! So just bear with me through this last one!**

**Small Dsiclaimer: I do not own the song Bleeding Love or Thriller. (Go to the bottom of the page for a huge disclaimer and a second author's note)**

**And, just in case you don't read the Author's Notes at the bottom, could we please work on reviewing? I know some of you are awesome and you review every chapter but some of you....rawr. **

* * *

Walking through the almost empty halls of Western Knights High school was a black hedgehog with blue eyes that resembled Shadow wearing hover boots. School hadn't yet started and he was known to come early to avoid people and the crowded hallways. Suddenly he heard a voice call his name from behind him.

"Hey Clark, over here!" the dark hedgehog turned around to see Skylark and Celia walking towards him. He just sighed and reluctantly turned around to meet his half-friends.

"Hey Clark did you sign up for any clubs yet?" Celia asked as she took a sip of orange juice that she had gotten from the cafeteria.

"No, clubs are stupid and I have to go to my job after school." Clark replied as he gained a faster pace and headed up the stairs and away from Skylark and Celia.

* * *

It was still about five minutes before school was about to start and a female brown cat with long hair that was the same shade as her fur, bat-like ears, two long dark brown bangs that hung in her face wearing a faded red hoodie, torn bootleg jeans and plain brown boots was leaning against the building with her iPod headphones in her ears and was listening to music. Many students just past by the cat without even noticing she was there. But those who did didn't even give her a second look. Suddenly Shadow and Sonic raced around the corner, having one of their stupid races again. But this time instead of cleanly rounding the corner Shadow lost his balance and collided with the un-expecting cat.

"GAH!" Shadow spat in frustration.

"Ha! Loser!" Sonic shouted as he took off again at full speed.

Shadow, knowing he was surly beat ran a hand in frustration through his quills.

"You know Charity, if you weren't so much of an anti-social freak that wouldn't have happened!" Shadow shouted at the cat as she re-gained her balance and ripped her headphones out of her ears.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, hedgehog. Unless you want my fist in it." the cat called Charity threatened as she stared Shadow down, Completely loathing him.

A snarl came from Shadow's clenched teeth and a hiss came from Charity.

But before the fight could really start the warning bell sounded.

"Watch were you're going..." Charity murmured as she stalked past Shadow and to class

* * *

Knuckles was sitting in Math and Science class with the same, blank, bored expression that he always had. Sitting next to him was a fox that looked a lot like Tails but older with red fur, three black-tipped tails and white eyes wearing cargo pants, a white T-shirt and a black open vest over the T-shirt.

The teacher was going on about something that the class really had no clue about. Something about square roots and dead mice. Either way no one was really listening.

"You're lost too, right Blade?" Knuckles asked the fox.

Blade just looked over at Knuckles with a dull roll of the eyes.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Mercifully, the bell that signaled the end of class rang and everyone sighed with relief. Knuckles and Blade were walking down the hall to their next class when they heard the laughing of two certain bozos.

Knuckles and Blade turned around to see that Jet was holding Tails' binder above his head and Storm standing behind Jet.

"Jet, give it back!" Tails said as he jumped up again trying to get his binder back.

"And what are you going to do about it, freak?" Storm challenged as he grabbed one of the little fox's Tails and held him upside down by it.

"Hey!" Blade called as he dropped his own binder and ran up to Storm and round housed kicked the bird so that he fell flat on his face on the hard floor of the school's hallway.

When Storm regained his footing Blade shoved him against the wall.

"Hands off my brother if you want to keep them!" By now a circle of around forty students had surround Storm and Blade.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" They were chanting.

"Hey! Back up before I taze you all!" Zoomy elbowed her way through the crowd and to the center and pulled the two boys off each other.

"Here's a stupid question. Is there a problem here!?"

"No Principal." Blade said calmly as he walked out of the circle with Tails close behind him.

"Oh come on Zoomy, you _HAD_ to break up the fight!?" Jake whined with disappointment as the two of them walked back to the office.

* * *

It was now lunch time at Western Knights High School and Shay was sitting with two new students. One was a female, yellow cat with black on her muzzle and a long tail wearing a red tank top that slopes into an upside down V, a red skort, and red pumps. And the other one was a male, black wolf with blue stripes like Shadow and same quills as Sonic wearing a white jacket with black flames, jeans, and combat boots.

They were all sitting with Sonic at the back table of the cafeteria. The female cat, named Amanda was currently in a heated argument with Sonic over something I'm sure really doesn't matter. The wolf, named Terry, was trying to break up the fight before it turned serious but he just got a fork thrown at his head by Amanda.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria Dana and Lizzy had made friends with another new student.

Lizzy and Dana sat with their new friend who was female cat with off-white fur and had a yellow moon on her forehead wearing a blue and purple dress with blue high heels. The three sat at the usual table.

Suddenly Lizzy's phone rang, her ring tone being Bleeding Love. The cat made a face at the song.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Lizzy asked as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Oh, I just don't like loves songs that much." the cat called Dawn answered. Suddenly Tracie and Lily ran up to the table. Lily had a tuba and Tracie had an accordion.

"Who wants to join our Umpa band?!" Tracie asked excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a male, black timber wolf with white fur in the shape of a diamond on his forehead with yellow eyes wearing a black shirt with a spiked collar and studded belt, dark blue jeans, fingerless gloves and old black sneakers was sitting at the back of the cafeteria with Silver and Shadow. They were watching two students who looked like they were about to get into a fist fight.

"I bet on Knuckles. What about you Seth?" Shadow smirked.

"I bet on Tazmania." the wolf answered. But just before Knuckles was about to throw a punch the bell rang, signaling to the students to go back to class.

"Aw man..." Silver sighed as he got up and exited the cafeteria. Shadow reluctantly got up and began to walk, when he noticed Seth wasn't following.

"You coming Seth?" he inquired. The wolf, he was looking down at the table just slowly stood up.

"Meh, I'm always late anyway."

* * *

In gym class, Shadow had gotten himself in another fight. (ya noticing how a lot of people are fighting in this chapter? Me too....I have no idea why though :) This time with a male dog with white fur wearing a light grey button-up shirt and white jeans named Taichi.

While the dog and hedgehog were getting in each other's faces a female black cat who was wearing a grey tanktop, black pants, fingerless gloves, and a pair of glasses named Alyssa was standing off a ways by herself. Suddenly Sonic walked up to her.

"Heh, I bet on Shadow. That dog looks a little weak."

Alyssa raised an irritated eyebrow.

"That weak dog happens to be my brother." Alyssa answered as she turned to face Sonic.

But before the fights could start Mr. Killu walked over and blew his whistle in both of their faces.

"ON THE WHITE LINE MAGGOTS!"

* * *

During Language Arts Mr. Lu had stepped outside for a moment to go get a cart of text books and the class was now gathered around Tracie and a male grey wolf wearing a green shirt with a Chibi dragon on it, blue shorts and red boots named Lancealot who both were having a "Random Contest."

"Muffins." Tracie said.

"Pie." Lancealot countered.

"Hand sensitizer."

"Stevie Wonder."

"Cow manure."

"Ug.." Rouge said from across that classroom.

"Frog legs." Lancealot continued.

"Beards."

"Judy Gold."

"Who's that?"

"A comedian."

"Hm... Chick Nor-ass."

"TEACHER!" Lily screeched. All of the students scrambled over desks and other students to get to their seats before Mr. Lu entered again and gave them all detention for being out of their seats.

* * *

It was last period and Bolt now had P.E. He walked into the gym with his new friend who was a tall, male hedgehog with black fur and white bands on his arms wearing jeans, a hoodie and converse with a small harmonica sticking out of his pocket. The areas that his clothes did not cover reveled a couple scars of various shapes and sizes.

The two males lined up on the white line as Mr. Killu screamed at another student. After that was all taken care of Mr. Killu explained that they would be playing dodge ball again.

"Meh, dodge ball again. I would rather play soccer. What about you Sean?" Bolt turned expectantly toward the black hedgehog. But Sean was busy looking at something from across the gym. Bolt followed his gaze which landed on Rouge who was helping setting up the game with some other students.

Sean's concentration was broken by Bolt's poorly conceled laughter. The hedgehog snapped out of his trance like state and looked at Bolt.

"Something funny?"

"Ha! You like Rouge.... I somehow find that hilarious."

"Well, I don't like her that much..."

"HA HA!"

"Don't push your luck Bolt."

* * *

It was still in the middle of seventh period when suddenly the intercom came on and the song Thriller by Michael Jackson came blasting through. All of the students gave each other some odd looks as the song continued to play.

"Okay..." Winter said as she looked around at the rest of the class.

Suddenly a disco ball came out of the ceiling.

"...What's wrong with those two principals?" Someone wondered out loud.

* * *

**Huge Disclaimer!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog-SEGA**

**Amy Rose-SEGA**

**Rouge the Bat-SEGA**

**Knuckles the Echidna- SEGA**

**Espio the Chameleon-SEGA**

**Tails Prower-SEGA**

**Shadow the Hedgehog- SEGA**

**Alexis the Hedgehog-Piepiggy21**

**Elsie the Hedgehog-Piepiggy21**

**Skylark the Hedgehog-Shadowchaos1000**

**Celia the Hedgehog-Shadowchaos1000**

**Bolt the Wolf- Bolt the Wolf**

**Zoe the Ferret- Bolt the Wolf**

**Lily the Hedgehog- Shadowroxmysox3**

**Tracie the Porcupine- Shadowroxmysox3**

**Shay Edwards- ChaosShay**

**Spark the Hedgehog- DemonSpark3**

**Winter the Fox- DemonSpark3**

**Jet the Hawk- SEGA**

**Storm the Albatross- SEGA**

**Wave the Swallow- SEGA**

**Rick the Dragon- Bolt the Wolf**

**Hanyou the Wolf- Inudemon02**

**Envy the Wolf- Inudemon02**

**Lust the Wolf- Inudemon02**

**Raptor the Velociraptor- Kazo the Hedgehog**

**Shark the Shark- Kazo the Hedgehog**

**Silver the Hedgehog- SEGA**

**Silver Wolf- Sonicx man**

**Lizzy Killu- Shadowroxmysox3**

**Dana Devil- Shadowroxmysox3**

**Tikal the Echidna- SEGA**

**Blitz the Cat- Chef Colette**

**Angel the Arctic Fox- Shadowroxmysox3**

**Damien Loki Holnuka- chaosblizzard**

**Angel Wraith Holnuka- chaosblizzard**

**Blaze the Cat- SEGA**

**Suicune the Hedgehog- Suicuneluvr**

**Amelia the Wolf- Chef Colette**

**Mathias the Wolf- Chef Colette**

**Kazo the Hedgehog- Kazo the Hedgehog**

**Kyle the Echidna- Shadowchaos1000**

**Mighty the Hedgehog- SEGA**

**Yomo the Echidna- theRASTAproject**

**Tazmania the Hedgehog- theRASTAproject**

**Arcangel the Lion- theRASTAproject**

**Nicky the Fox- AkatsukiGrl101**

**Alegra the Cat- Shadowroxmysox3**

**Andy the Otter- Shadowroxmysox3**

**Kate the Fox- Tails-KateFan**

**Starling the Hedgehog- chaohacker**

**Bakuda the Fox- Bakuda**

**Cloud the Echidna- Tails-KateFan**

**Chad the Fox- Chowdahrogansora**

**Maxine Quills- The Author and Self**

**Manic the Hedgehog- SEGA**

**Sonia the Hedgehog- SEGA**

**Hedgehog B. Rebecca- Hedgehog B. Rebecca**

**Zelda the Cat- Tails-KateFan**

**Cocoa the Bear- chaohacker**

**Sam the Coyote- Shadowroxmysox3**

**Vivienne the Cat- Ms. Smiley**

**Summer the Hedgehog-Smiley**

**Annette the Fox/Raccoon- CrystalLotus98**

**Miles the Hedgehog- Lloyd Redgrave**

**Kiri the Hedgehog- Crunchiecat**

**Luce the Wolf- kyuubihikari**

**Roxel the Fox- roxel-**

**Seraph E. Dalton the Fifth- EmpireofShadow**

**Raine the Hawk- SonicChick**

**Anthony the Fox- AkatsukiGrl101**

**Michael the Hedgehog- AkatsukiGrl101**

**Alexia Lupine- kyuubihikari**

**Clark the Hedgehog-Shadowchaos1000**

**Charity Chestnut Cat- Crunchiecat**

**Blade Prower- Tailsistheman**

**Amanda the Cat- ChaosShay**

**Terry the Wolf- ChaosShay**

**Dawn the Cat- Josee the Mink**

**Seth Leonardo- Taikai Kasumi**

**Alyssa Yagami- PanthermonX**

**Taichi Yagami- PanthermonX**

**Lancealot the Wolf- HobomanArkmode**

**Sean Richard Lennon- Beatleboy62**

* * *

**People who need to give a SIGNED review:**

**Ms. Smiley**

**Crystalloutus92**

**SonichuFan**

* * *

**OC's I still need to add and WILL in the next chapter:**

**Vincent Armedaus Azerite**

**Sarah Robotnik**

**Sean the Echidna**

**Louis the Fox**

**Dante the Echidna**

**Bain the Wolf**

* * *

**OC's I will mention in the next chapter that sorta got jipped and didn't talk at all *smiles sheepishly* I was sick and I didn't feel like writing anymore!**

**Seraph**

**Miles the Hedgehog**

* * *

**Ok am I missing anything? Anyone? If I am please let me know!**

**One last thing! I would like to suggest three stories that you should read and that I am currently reading and enjoying!**

**Beauty of a Million Dimonds- Bolt the Wolf**

**MisAdventures un Charmy-Sitting- Piepiggy21**

**SCSI: Sonic Crime Scene Investigation- Shadowroxmysox3 (Heh... I just thought I'd throw that in ;)**

**OK read and REVIEW!!! No flames!**

* * *


	10. Every Students' Nightmare

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 10 - Every Students' Nightmare.**

**A/N: Well, I think I did a crappy job on this, but, meh, the next chapter will make up for it. Oh, and don't worry if your OC has not been mentioned that much, because in the next chapter I'm going to mention EVERYONE! How will I do this? You just have to stay tuned...**

**Disclaimer in next chapter**

* * *

**End of first Quarter**

It was the last day of the First Quarter at Western Knights High School and all the students were eager to finish the day so they could enjoy the upcoming two week vacation.

It was currently the end of lunch when the intercom came on.

"Attention Students, please report to the gym and be seated on the bleachers for an important announcement. That is all."

The students just looked at each other curiously but headed towards the gym anyway.

Once they entered the large gym each student was directed to sit in one of four sets of bleachers. There was a large projection screen pulled down that was facing the bleachers. The students just figured they were watching a movie.

The intercom came on once again "Attention students, we will begin in fifteen minutes, please be seated. Thank you."

A lot could happen in fifteen minutes.

"Begin what?" a female, sand tan lynx with baby blue hair down to her shoulders, crystal blue eyes with green flecks weaning a dark blue skirt that reached her thighs, a baby blue tank top and crystal blue flats asked.

"I don't know Ally. Usually they tell us what's happening." Amy, who was sitting next to the lynx answered.

"Oh. Hey what's this school's mascot?" Ally asked.

"I'm not sure, but I assume it's a Knight or something. The principals thought it would be weird if we had an animal for a mascot."

Meanwhile under one of the bleachers was a group of thee males.

One was a white wolf with yellow eyes wearing black baggy chain pants, black combat boots and a black shirt that says in red lettering_ "I'm Not Insane! I'm Barking Mad!"_ named Bain.

The second one was a black echidna with red eyes, bright red at the end of his dread locks, a white spot on his chest wearing a baggy dark gray shirt that says in black letters _"I'm Not unmotivated. I'm lazy!",_ gray-blue-jeans with holes in it and old rat-torn shoes named Damien.

The third one was a dark red echidna that looked like Knuckles, the whites of his eyes are dark, almost black and the colors of his eyes are red, and the tips of his dread locks are black-like-flames wearing a long black trench coat, a black tank top, pants, combat boots with a metal plate on the front named Dante.

"What do you think this is all about?" Damien asked, slumped against the wall looking through his iPod.

"No one knows, retard. Think before you asked stupid questions." Replied Dante.

"What did you call me, bozo?" Damien stood up.

"Hey, guys stop it." Bain called from behind them. "It's some sort of movie so you just have to wait."

Sitting above the group of rebels was a female fox with blood red fur and white fur on the front of her torso, glittering sapphire eyes wearing a green shirt and a long blue skirt, green gloves and blue shoes chatting cheerfully amongst her large group of friends. She was a new student, coming to the school last month but her bright and cheery personality let her fit in just fine.

But that wasn't exactly the case for the other new student quietly sitting next to her. He was a black echidna with a white, upside down triangle mark on his chest, with red eyes wearing a silver T-shirt underneath a red denim jacket, grey silk pants, black sneakers and white fingerless gloves.

The echidna, named Sean also came at the same time the fox, named Sarah, and the two were close friends.  
The echidna looked around with soft, sad eyes at the gym as it filled and noticed a few girls eying him.

The loner for some reason attracted a lot of girls. But he never really paid much attention to them.

On the other side of the gym was a male hedgehog with dark blue eyes with a ring of orange around the pupil, long dark blue hair that almost looks black with some coming over his left eye, dark blue (lighter shade from his hair) spines like Sonic, with stripes like Shadow's (one red/orange, one yellow, one ocean blue, one dark green, one turquoise, one dark purple), downward curved spines on his back like Sonic and huge dragon wings that were folded against his back wearing jeans and a T-shirt who was sitting in the top row of the bleachers with his chin in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Sitting next to him was a female, lavender cat with bright emerald green eyes ,a long, thin purple tail, long dark brown/maroon hair that falls to her waist, large dragon wings with deep pink/red membrane wearing jeans and a T-Shirt who was slightly more cheery but not in an annoying way.

Suddenly a tuna sandwich was thrown at the hedgehog, named Skyfire. It smacked him in the face and the hedgehog snarled.

"Yo emo!" Skyfire and his cat friend, named Cynder, both turned at the same time to see a brown hedgehog and a yellow echidna snickering a few rows below.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the bathroom cutting yourself?" the hedgehog gawked.

Skyfire clenched his fists and ground his teeth together.

"That's it..." he said as he stood up and launched two fireballs from his hands and at the echidna and hedgehog, knocking both of them off the bleachers.

Cynder giggled quietly as Skyfire sat back down.

"Do you know where Miranda is?" Cynder asked Skyfire, who just shook his head.

* * *

**Outside**

Outside the school, in the back next to the baseball diamond a female, black echidna with violet eyes, long, waist length black hair that covers her dread locks and most of her face, pale, almost white skin with scars on her wrists wearing a black shirt, black torn jeans, black boots and elbow length fish-net gloves was sitting with Wave on the steel bleachers that were out there.

"I never did like assemblies." Wave commented. But the echidna, named Miranda, was too busy listening to Haunted, by Evanescence on her iPod.

* * *

Inside a male fox who had orange hair in a mess over his head, a green braid, with bright green eyes, a tuft of chest fur wearing a golden chain around his neck, a tawny colored t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, grey baggy pants, and shoes that resembled Shadow's named Louis was busy showing off his muscles to a girl near the gym entrance. The girl giggled and Louis grinned.

Meanwhile, a female, pink hedgecat with a white muzzle, bright red hair that was falling down over her left orange eye, (her other one was neon green), with a piece of metal twisted around her right ear, wearing a deep magenta headband, red lipstick the color of blood,, a dress with a black part for the top (there were really short black sleeves too) and then the lower part which ended just a few inches above her knees was the same deep magenta color her headband, black fingerless gloves and bright pink boots that were white near the back and had black soles named G-Force was shaking her head at her friend Louis.

"Show off." she muttered as she walked away to go find a seat.

Seraph, and Tikal were sitting together chatting about nothing in particular. The echidna didn't know why people always thought rich people were snobs, Seraph's family was extremely rich and Seraph was one of the nicest people she knew.

Sitting quietly on the other side of Tikal reading a science fiction book was Miles. Tikal had managed to befriend the hedgehog a while ago. She soon figured out that he was pretty cool.

Knuckles had just entered the gym and was looking for a spot when a male, light blue hedgehog with dark blue eyes and his top spike pointing downward like sonic's, one on each side of his head that is pointed upwards like shadow's, and two long spikes like the ones on the back of silver's head, a dark blue wavy stripe on each spike and a chest like Tails only the fur goes all the way down, wearing dark blue boots with light blue wavy lines, a dark blue hoodie and tan colored pants that are rolled up to his knee, and dark blue fingerless gloves snuck up behind the echidna and stuck a piece of notebook paper on Knuckles' back that said, "Kick me."

The hedgehog fell back a bit but kept an eye on knuckles. Suddenly Storm walked up and kicked Knuckles all the way to the top row of the bleachers.

"What the-" Knuckles growled as he looked around. Suddenly he saw the hedgehog and reached around to his back and ripped the paper off.

"Tsunami!!!" He shouted as he charged down the bleachers toward the hedgehog called Tsunami. Tsunami just laughed as he ran away from the steaming echidna.

Meanwhile a female, orange arctic fox with red eyes, yellow side sweep bangs with a red stripe going through them, wearing a red jacket with dark blue jeans, red shoes with a yellow stripe named Frostburn who was at the time reading a book looked up at the sound of her friend's name being yelled.

She looked around and saw Tsunami being chased by Knuckles. She smiled, shook her head, and kept on reading.

Sitting a couple rows above them were Chad, Tails, and Chad's little sister; a Mongoose with brown fur and long, blue, wavy hair wearing a white shirt with three small butterflies and the words, "Here, "little" means both "scarce" and "small"and a blue skirt that matches her hair. She was also possessing an over-the-shoulder bag named Minnie. Minnie was quite uncomfortable at the moment due to that the gym was filled with close to 500 people and that a bunch of guys from the top row were staring at her. The only people she really talked to was Chad and (because he and Chad were good friends) Tails.

On the other side of the bleachers was a male, red hedgehog with blue highlights like Shadow wearing a black cap backwards, a black shirt with 14 written on it, blue jeans, and white Nike sneakers named Sean sitting next to Alexis.

The two hedgehogs were lazily chatting about what movie thing they were going to see, with the occasional subtle flirt and a light blush.

Across from them in the other set of bleachers was Shadow and a female fox with silver fur, a white muzzle, light blue eyes, silver hair in a big pony tail with side bangs, wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans named Gina who was busying herself bugging the crap out of Shadow.

"What's your grade in math?" she asked.

"D...minus."

"Oh come on Shadsie I think you could do better than that." the fox said as she poked him in the arm and giggled. But she couldn't torment him any longer.

Finally, the fifteen minutes had passed

Principal Zoomy and Vice Principal Jake walked on to the stage. Zoomy stepped up to the podium and adjusted the mic to her level.

"Thank you students for waiting patiently while Jake and I locked-I mean readied things. The film will be starting soon."

Zoomy leaned over to Jake and whispered "Go."

Jake nodded and smiled deviously as he went to lock the back door and Zoomy proceeded to evacuate all the teachers and staff members and make sure all exits were secure. She got Jake out the door and, with a smile, pressed the "PLAY" button on the remote control towards the screen.

The students looked a bit confused but turned their attention to the giant screen facing them.

_"Welcome students. Now I don't want to do this but the School Superintendent is making me."_

The students just got more confused.

Suddenly the title of the movie popped up on screen.

**_"SEX EDUCATION."_**

You could here the screams of terror from miles away.

About one fourth of the students leaped off the bleachers and fled to the door to try to pry it open. But it was no use; Zoomy and Jake had chained them shut.

The rest of the students were either cowering in their seats or were just sitting with blank expressions. And... a couple freaks were leaning forward in their seats with wide grins.

A few students were ready to blow the screen to bits when a voice came over the intercom "You damage one part of this gym and you will be expelled."

Sean Lenon had his face buried in his coat collar and Tails was covering his eyes with his tails.

Sean looked across the bleachers towards Rouge and a sick feeling came over him.

* * *

**30 painful minutes later**

Zoomy opened the doors and a flood of bodies poured out.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Zoomy mumbled as she retreated into her office.

For the rest of that day the boys and girls pretty much stayed away from each other.

A new exchange student, a male, arctic fox with grey fur and short flat hair wearing black dress pants, an unbuttoned pinstripe dress shirt, a white undershirt, tan hiking boots and an iron bracelet on his right arm was walking out of the gym wide eyed.

Wow, seeing the sex video on your first day, harsh.

* * *

**I'm a jack ass aren't I? ;P**

**Read and REVIEW please!**

**No flames!**


	11. Field Trip: Part One

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 11- Field Trip: Part One**

**A/N: Alright So this Field Trip is going to be split up into three parts in which I'm going to attempt to mention every student. Now I know this chapter sucks and is short and boring but the next two are going to be waaaay better. I already have the next chapter written and will post it in three days. Now just bare with me through this boring one. (And review)**

**Disclaimer in an upcoming chapter**

* * *

**Beginning of Second Quarter**

The students of Western Knights High School returned from their two week vacation to start a new, fun filled (Ha, they wish.. :) quarter.

First Period had just barely began when suddenly the intercom came on, "Attention students, please report outside in the front of the building, we are going to have a field trip today at the Museum of Natural History."

"FIELD TRIP!!!" Students screamed as they flooded down the stairs and through the hallways to get outside. The word "Field Trip" being said on a Monday right after a vacation is sorta like saying, "Jesus is coming! And he has chocolate!" for a school student.

Waiting in the almost empty parking lot was an extra, extra, extra large bus which the students hurriedly scrambled on to.

Zoomy and Jake had already claimed the first two seats and Zoomy was filling out some papers. The students quickly grabbed their seats, wanting to get there as fast as possible.

Damien and Angel sat across from Blaze and Silver. "Principal Zoomy, why didn't you send out any Permission Slips?" Silver asked.

"Because I was too lazy and most of you guys don't have parents anyway." Zoomy said without looking up from her clipboard.

Lizzy and Dana got a seat in the middle where Dana could eye Shadow and Lizzy could drool over Rick to her heart's desire.

Mathias was studying over some weird magic book when Kyle leaned over his seat. "What ya up to Matty?" he asked in a light voice.

Mathias growled a little bit. He detested being called Matty.

"I'm studying elemental magic." he answered without looking up. Kyle shrugged and slid back down on the seat he was sharing with Amelia.

Sonic sat near the back with a new student, Rush, who was a green hedgehog that resembled Sonic with one blue eye and one red eye with slightly tanned skin wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans and shoes similar to Shadow's except they were white.

The two were discussing various things as the bus rumbled to life and pulled out of the school parking lot.

Knuckles just barely made it on to the bus before it started moving. But by then all the seats had been taken. The red echidna grumbled angrily to himself as he sat cross-legged on the hard, and disgusting (Do you know the freaks that ride buses? Let alone what's on their shoes?) floor near the back.

Sarah was glaring at Shadow who was sitting in front of her. _"Stupid hedgehog won't let me conduct experiments on him."_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Shadow was busy helping Sonic show Rush everyone he needed to know and avoid. "If I were you, I would avoid all the freaks. Like her." Shadow pointed to his school rival Charity, who was sitting in the back seat. But lucky for him the cat didn't see him, or else that finger would be gone.

Sitting a couple seats up from Charity were Elsie and Alexis. Alexis was talking about the guy she had a crush on and the new job she got at a craft store. But Elsie wasn't really listening because she had her eyes on Jet.

Cynder was trying to get Skyfire to cheer up and enjoy the field trip while in the seat behind him Chad's sister Minnie was quietly reading.

The students continued to chat quietly for thirty minutes (the destination was an hour away) until,

"I have to go to the bathroom!" someone shouted.

"Yeah, me too!" Soon the whole bus seemed like it had to go.

Zoomy sighed as she directed the busdriver to stop at a Travel Center.

All the students flooded out; half of them went towards the restroom and half into the small store to get artery-clogging snacks.

Once all the business was taken care of the students re-boarded the bus and took off.

Blade was sitting quietly listening to his iPod unknowingly getting chip crumbs all over his head. Tracie and Lily, who were sitting behind him, were having a contest on how many chips they could place on the fox's head without him noticing.

Meanwhile, Raptor was constantly yapping about this and that and would simply not shut the hell up. The students were seriously considering throwing him out the window.

"...Ooooo... what's this? Cocoa saw a red handle near one of the windows and pulled on it.

The emergency exit door flew open, and the occupants of that particular seat, which happened to be Spark and Winter, flew out of the door and tumbled into the street.

"Oops." Cocoa shut the door and the two missing students went unnoticed.

Finally, after thirty more minutes the bus stopped in front of an official looking museum.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at school**

Nicky, Michael and Anthony were late to school and had missed the bus. They walked into the parking lot and into the school. Which was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Nicky asked.

"I'm not sure... but I think this is a gunna be interesting." Anthony smiled.

* * *

**Alright that was suckish part one, now press that green button that says "Review" and the next chapter will come a lot faster (give me three days)**

**NO FLAMES! **


	12. Field Trip: Part Two

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 12: Field Trip: Part Two**

**A/N: Alright as promised it has been three days since my last post and here I am ;) Oh, and I did borrow a little joke from a show and used it in here (see if you can spot it) It will be in the future disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer in 2 chapters**

* * *

The students exited the bus in a semi-orderly fashion and walked into the fancy museum that they were almost guaranteed to destroy.

Once all of the students (well, almost all of them) were inside the lobby they were greeted by two uniformed men; one being the owner of the museum and the other being their tour guide.

"**P**eople, **P**eople, **P**lease, **P**ay attention, **P**eople." Manic, Rebecca, Zelda and Roxel winced, they were standing up front, right next to the manager. And whenever he used a word with a P in it, he sprayed them with spit.

"Hello students of Western Knights High School, I am the owner of this fine museum, Mr. **P**atterson."the students winced again.

Sonia giggled at her brother and then snuck off with her friends to find a bathroom with a mirror.

"I hope you enjoy your field trip here and have a fantastic time. All of you students are to report back here in two hours. Oh, and **P**lease don't touch anything." and with that last spray, Mr. Patterson walked away, leaving the students alone with the tour guide. (Zoomy had fallen asleep on the bus and Jake was finishing her paperwork.)

"Now children, I am going to take you on an orderly tour in which none of you are to touch anything..." The students had pretty much zoned out by then. Only Seraph and Mighty were really listening.

Suddenly a plastic monster doll was launched at the tour guide and slammed into his forehead, knocking him down.

The students seized the chance and scattered throughout the museum.

"Come on Barren 'O Beefdip, they might have chickens!" Cocoa retrieved the monster and lumbered off.

Meanwhile all the students had gone to their exhibits of choice:

Storm, Wave, Jet, and Raine were wondering in the aviation hall.

"Hey, where's all the extreme gear?" Storm asked.

"Moron." Wave said slightly under her breath, Raine just giggled.

Angel the fox had gone outside to sketch the water fountain that was just outside the building.

Alegra and Andy were looking at the Hall of Sports.

Starling was looking at the model rockets.

Maxine was staring at a civil war exhibit when a cockroach the size of a fist crawled out from under one of the floor panels and scared the living shit of her.

Sam was simply drooling over a small, corner exhibit about the werewolf epidemic while Vivienne was smiling at him.

Summer was walking in the Halls of Presidents.

Kiri had stumbled upon the weaponry wing and was admiring an old, World War Canon and Tank and taking notes in a small notebook she had brought with her.

Clark was bored stiff and was leaning up against one of the walls counting the minutes until school was over.

Seth and Suicune were both looking at the gun exhibit and discreetly eyeing each other from time to time.

Frostburn was lazily walking around until she rounded the corner right into a giant wax figure of a South American Tarantula.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Students looked around for the cause of the scream but couldn't find any explanation. So they just went on with their business.

Sonic was looking at a giant skeleton of a T-Rex, pouting over Amy. He really needs to get over this.

Hanyou and Amy were wowing over some other exhibit while Sonic just glowered at them.

"When are you gonna get over it Sonic?" Shay asked jokingly. Sonic just sighed and shook his head.

"Now, I guess."

Espio was drooling over the ninja exhibit while Lust was sitting down on a bench and reading a book.

Meanwhile in the Egyptian Wing, Damien, Bain and Dante had gotten into a fight with Yomo, Tazmania and Arcangel until...

"**P**eople, **P**eople, **P**lease! Can't we **P**acify this **P**ungent situation?" Mr. Patterson had come out of his office at the sound of a scuffle. The males immediately backed away from each other and the manager." Now **P**lease separate and continue on with your business."

The males, receiving a free spit bath just gave each other one last look.

"Nasty." Yomo muttered as the two groups of males separated.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Bolt, I dare you to touch the mummy." Zoe, who was hanging out with Luce and Alexia, pointed at the open sarcophagus and the shriveled, festering body that was inside.

"Psh... I'll do more than that." Bolt smirked.

Meanwhile Skylark and Celia were walking around the dinosaur exhibit admiring the wax figures.

Kazo and Shark were walking around the Egyptian Wing when suddenly Shark tripped on a loose wire and lost his balance. He landed in an open display sarcophagus and the lid slammed shut, locking him inside.

Kazo, who didn't notice, looked around. "Shark? Where'd ya go?" Shark had hit his head on the inside of the coffin and had been knocked unconscious

"Huh, must have gotten distracted by something." Kazo shrugged and continued to stare at the various exhibits.

Lancealot, Sean the Echidna, and Sean the Hedgehog wondered into the biology wing of the museum. Lancealot walked over to the Mammals section and saw an animal that looked like a dog. He squinted at the name plate of this strange animal and it read _"Wolf"._ Lancealot blinked a couple times before walking away quickly.

Sean H. walked over to the Mammal exhibit and looked around. He saw a small rodent-type thing with quills on it and leaned in to read the name plate. _"Hedgehog"._

"What?! I look nothing like that!" Sean K. Walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. He then saw an ugly spiny anteater thing and read the name plate, _"Echidna"_ he stared at it for a second and then decided he really didn't want to know.

Meanwhile, Alyssa and Taichi were admiring a statue of Dracula, (in vampire form) and Vlad the Impaler, (yes I know they're the same person). Miranda just happened to be looming close by and spotted the stature of the vampire, fangs bared and dripping with blood from his helpless, human victim.

_"Now that's a real vampire. Not like those wusses from Twilight. Who said vampires were supposed to sparkle? Ek."_ She thought to herself in disgust.

* * *

The two hours were almost done and the students were starting to drift back to the lobby. After about ten more minutes almost all the students were waiting in the lobby.

"Hey... is that a wax figure of Michael Jackson?" Dawn asked as she looked towards one of the corners of the lobby.

The students all whirled around, and what do ya know? The King of Pop standing on his toes, grabbing his... uh... special spot.

"No way!" Tsunami ran up to MJ and slung one arm around him. "Someone take a picture!"

Tracie pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the two.

"Me next!" Louis ran up to MJ.

G-Force was standing next to Louis before he took off. She looked next to the wax figure of MJ and saw two more, Billy Mays and Fara Faucet (five bucks I didn't spell that right). "No one really knows they died, do they?" she shook her head and headed to the bus along with several other students.

* * *

**Meanwhile at School**

Nicky, Michael and Anthony entertaining themselves by raiding the vending machines and searching for test answers. (The teachers had gone out to Brunch)

* * *

**Alright that was part two of this three part Field Trip (ya ya I know they're short but the next one is going to be the longest and the funniest so give me three more days) Review please and NO FLAMES!**


	13. Field Trip: Part Three

**Western Knights High School**

**Chapter 13: Field Trip: Part Three**

**A/N: Alright guys I'm soooo sorry this took FOREVER to post but I've been busy with school starting and everything. Soooo.... enjoy! Oh, and in the next chapters I'll get the new OC's in.

* * *

**

The students had all been ushered back on to the bus and they were a good ten minutes into the trip when...

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

"I could go for some McDonalds right about now." Suddenly a chorus of hungry howls filled the bus.

"Alright fine, we'll go through the drive through at McDonalds." Zoomy said and directed the bus to enter the narrow drive through.

The bus hit the clearance sign and the piece of metal dragged across the top of the bus, making a terrible scratching noise like nails on a chalkboard. The students winced and covered their ears in pain.

Also, the bus was too wide and the side scraped the side of the McDonald's; ripping the rearview mirror off and making more excruciating scraping noises.

"Oops. Well, I ain't payin' for that." Zoomy smirked.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" a dull, teenage male voice asked in a British accent through the intercom.

Suddenly the whole bus was in hysterics, screaming out their orders.

"BIG MAC!" Silver Wolf shouted.

"I'll take a salad." Rouge said as she scrutinized the menu, making a face.

"Fries!"

"What kind of toys do they have in the Happy Meal?"

Zoomy was grinding her teeth in frustration. Suddenly she turned around.

"SHUT! UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The bus fell silent and the students blinked in surprise. She then turned back to the intercom.

"I'll take 300 Happy Meals."

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!" the students moped.

"...Ok." the voice said awkwardly. "Pull up to the next window."

The bus scraped up to the next window and to a teenage, dark ebony echidna with one green eye and one blue eye who was frustratedly trying to enter the order into the computer.

"Did you mean, '3 Happy Meals'?" the machine asked in one of those cell phone voices that never seem to pronounce someone's name correctly.

"NO!" he screamed furiously at the machine.

Zoomy and Jake tried not to laugh. Sean L. stuck his head out the bus window.

"HI NICK!" the hedgehog waved to the echidna in the window. The echidna addressed as Nick looked at the hedgehog and scowled.

"You know him?" Rouge asked.

"Um.. Yeah I'm his roommate. Hey Nick, how ya doing?" Sean asked Nick cheerfully, only to be nailed in the face with a McFlurry; which splattered all over the place and also got in Bakuda's fur, who was sitting in front of Sean.

30 minutes later

The bus was still idling in the drive through (in the process making a line like you would not believe) when all 300 Happy Meals were completed and distributed amongst the students.

The bus screeched out of the drive through and continued down the road.

The students tore open their Happy Meals and rummaged through the grease saturated boxes. And one by one they discovered what the Happy Meal Toys were.

"Jonas Brothers action figures?! EWWWWWW!" Amanda shouted. The students scowled at their rip-off toys.

"Hey look, if you press a button on their back, they talk!" someone shouted.

"Remember kids, having sex before you're married is evil-and you'll burn in hell!" Said Nick.

"I wear ridiculous outfits to draw attention to myself!" Said Kevin

"Yes because no one likes you." Terry mumbled.

"You ROCK!" said Jo.

"Bite me." Lily said as she chucked it out the window, nailing an old lady in the head with a walker.

Chad was pretty much the only one who was not scowling. Actually, it looked like a small smile was forming on his face.

"Look! A hobo!" Tracie screamed as they stopped at a red light near a thicket of blackberries.

"Here hobo, Nick Jonas will keep you company!" Tracie threw her toy at him. The hideous piece of plastic hit the hobo in his pot-belly.

"You ROCK!" Nick said. Tracie and Lily snickered amongst each other.

"Hey look, these Happy Meals also have cookies!" someone called.

Envy snapped her head up and her eyes widened as she furiously dug through her Happy Meal.

"AH HA!" she whipped out a chocolate chip cookie.

Hanyou's eyes widened.

"Envy, give me the cookie, I don't think the bus can take it." Hanyou reached out for the cookie but Envy snapped at his hand with her jaws.

"MINE!" Envy shoved the cookie in her mouth.

The bus had just turned on to the freeway when everyone heard sirens behind them. All the students turned around and craned their necks to see a police cruiser behind the bus.

"God dammit." Zoomy cursed as the bus pulled over to the shoulder. A couple minutes later a male officer sauntered up to the front window of the bus.

Zoomy moved to the driver's side of the bus and peeked her head out the window.

"Good afternoon, officer." Zoomy batted her eyelashes.

"License and registration." The officer stated. Zoomy shoved the bus driver to the window.

Once the officer retrieved the information he wanted, he walked back over to his cruiser to enter the information into the computer.

"Principal Zoomy!" Lily called. "Do you think we'll get in trouble for this?" Lily and Tracie lifted up the incredibly realistic wax figure of Michael Jackson from the floor of the bus where they had been hiding him.

Zoomy gaped at the girls.

"YOU STOLE MICHAEL JACKSON!!" Ally screeched from the back.

"Why did you take that?! That is worth thousands of dollars!" Zoomy gasped.

"How much do you think Billy Mays is worth?" Tracie asked as she hauled his figure up from the ground and on to the bus seat.

Zoomy blinked.

"Dude, the cop is coming back!" Jake called as he stuck his head out the window.

"Drive!" Zoomy commanded to the busdriver.

"What? Are you crazy?" the busdriver contradicted.

Jake and Zoomy glanced back at the cop, who was half way back to the bus and was sure to get them all in trouble for stealing Michael Jackson.

"NOW!" Zoomy screamed.

The bus peeled out and away from the freeway shoulder and charged down the road.

"HEY!" the cop shouted, but the bus was gone. He ran back to his cruiser and called for backup.

By now Lilly and Tracie had shoved the figures into the bus isles. Gina picked up MJ.

"Hey Shadow, catch!" she launched the pop star at Shadow, having the wax figure land in the hedgehog's lap.

"GAH!" Shadow shoved MJ off of him.

Cloud picked up Billy and shoved him at Kate.

"Hey, looks like you finally got a boyfriend!" Cloud snickered.

Suddenly the blare of sirens caused the students to turn around in their seats and swivelled their heads to the back.

Three cop cars were right behind the bus, sirens wailing and lights flashing menacingly.

"Step on it!" Zoomy called and the bus sped up while swerving around cars and crossing medians.

The bus was passing over a bridge when Sonic and Silver launched MJ and Billy out of the bus window, a perfect moment for R. Kelly's, "I Believe I Can Fly."

The bus continued to speed away from the cruisers, mowing down a hobo, jumping six curbs, smashing three fire hydrants and totaling one of those annoying and ugly Smart Cars in the process.

Finally, the bus evaded the police and lumbered into the school parking lot where it then burst into flames due to an overheated engine.

The kids got out safely and filed back into the school.

"Hey Bolt, what did you do with that mummy, anyway?" Zoe asked Bolt as they walked through the doors of the school together as the bus exploded in the background. Bolt just grinned.

Later that night at the museum

The night guard was making his final round before locking up the museum for the night. He then ducked into the mens' room to use the facilities before leaving. But when he opened the stall door he gasped and staggered backward.

Sitting nicely on the toilet, newspaper in hand, was the mummy that Bolt had been dared to touch.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shark had finally fell asleep inside the sarcophagus and awaited to be released in the morning.

* * *

**Yea I wasn't at the top of my game when I wrote this...**

**R&R please, NO FLAMES!**

* * *


End file.
